Idol Hands
by Clocktower
Summary: Hellsing comes into the possession of a mysterious artifact, which is stolen by Lara Croft. The objects power soon causes problems for everyone. SerasXLaraXIntegra. Explicit content, rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The Idol

**Chapter One: The Idol.**

In a musty room nestled in a dark corner of the Hellsing manor's basement, stood an old man and a young woman around an examination table. The man, a butler with long black hair and a polished monocle, held a feather duster he had been flicking over a stone figurine sitting on the table.

The woman, blond hair, blue eyes, dressed in an olive drab military officer's uniform, was looking at the stone figure with flat puzzlement. The tiny sculpture depicted a pregnant female, her features, assuming she had ever had any, had been eroded by time, making her mostly curves.

"It might be just a simple figurine," Walter, the butler, said.

"It came off a boat that had been overrun by ghouls," Integra, the woman, said. "That alone wouldn't make me suspicious; it's what Alucard said that has me concerned."

"Ah, yes," Walter said. "He said he could sense energy flowing from it. May I offer an explanation?"

Integra raised an eyebrow, wondering what Walter might know about the occult. Vampires were the Hellsing organization's purview, not ancient artifacts. "You may."

"It's obviously quite ancient. I also suspect it's a sort of idol. Any object of worship carrying such age is bound to get some energy attached to it overtime. Perhaps what Alucard sensed is more akin to spiritual dust, rather than an innate power source."

Integra reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box of cigars. She plucked one from the package, stuck it in her mouth and lit a match. Walter's eyes scanned the room, reminding Integra that the place wasn't ventilated well and was full of priceless artifacts. She shook the match out and contented herself with holding the cigar in her mouth, unlit.

"Well, this room is essentially designed to hold dangerous magical artifacts. Spiritual dust or not, we'll keep it down here where it's safe." Integra picked up the statue in one hand, it only weighing a kilo or two, and set it on a shelf between a battered hockey mask and an obsidian sculpture depicting a cross between a dragon and an octopus.

Walter followed behind Integra as she left the tiny room and made her way down a narrow, stone corridor lit by dim bulbs. "I just remembered," Walter said. "The patrol schedules are due for a change this month. I believe Ms. Victoria has this particular wing; should I alert her to Alucard's findings or keep it quite and see if she senses anything on her own?"

Integra lit her cigar and took a long drag. Letting the smoke coil up around a light bulb, she shrugged. "If Alucard hasn't said anything to her already…no matter; that room is filled with pieces of junk that emanate auras."

"Do you think it's wise that we store such artifacts? We haven't had any problems so far, but…"

Integra held up a hand, signaling Walter to be silent. "That room has been there since Abraham Van Hellsing had his collection of occult artifacts moved into it for storage. If nothing has happened yet, nothing likely ever will. Our concern is the living dead, not spirits and totems. I'll hear no more of it."

"As you wish, Sir Integra," Walter said, bowing slightly as he walked. She didn't see him cast a nervous glance back the room where the figurine sat, waiting, alongside other bizarre objects.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Croft Manor

**Chapter Two: Croft Manor.**

An old man, a butler by the name of Winston, set a tray of tea down on a large wooden computer desk. He dropped two lumps of sugar into a cup using a pair of silver tongs and tried to see what the young woman sitting at the desk was reading in a newspaper.

The woman was dressed in grey sweatpants and a black tee-shirt. Her long brown hair was tied into a tight braid that dangled behind her over the back of the chair she sat in. "The newspaper claims that pirates attacked a freighter while it was docked. Apparently they killed everyone on board and made off with an ancient fertility idol," the woman said, sounding amused.

"Pirates? Indeed," Winston said with a smile. "What was it they stole again?"

"A fertility idol. Nothing more than a tiny stone figurine depicting a pregnant female with swollen breasts. A bit common to warrant piracy."

"Are you going to go and retrieve it?" Winston asked.

She shrugged. "I wanted to take a month off and relax. That bit in Borneo was tiring." She turned the page of the newspaper and scanned it for interesting headlines. "A missing artifact, possibly significant, right here in England…I suppose I wouldn't be Lara Croft if I didn't at least look into it."

Winston nodded once and turned to leave. "Be careful," he said. "I'm not sure I buy that pirate business."

Lara put the newspaper down and picked up her phone. Quickly dialing a series of numbers she had memorized so she wouldn't have to leave written records lying around, she wondered how quickly her usual informers would be able to have information ready.

***

The images on her computer screen were fuzzy at best, but they were clear enough to tell Lara that pirates hadn't been involved in the attack on the freighter. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed as through the deck was inhabited by zombies; the reanimated corpses of the ship's crew.

The video had nothing to say on how the crew became undead, but it did reveal how they had been killed a second time. A fearsome looking man in a red trench coat and a wide, scarlet hat had shot them all with a pair of pistols Lara envied. The manner in which he shot as the zombies swarmed him suggested that he was well practiced at the job, shooting without fear and with more than hint of amusement.

The video ended as the man felled the last zombie and headed bellow deck. "What do you make of it?" came a voice over the speaker phone.

"It's a man shooting zombies," Lara said, dragging the mouse over the screen and pausing, trying to get a better look at the man in red. "Where the zombies came from, who he is, and why he's there, I'm not sure."

"I can tell you this much," the voice said. "That man is from the Hellsing Agency. His job and Hellsing's mission is to eliminate undead beings. He also took the artifact in question."

The voice she was listening to had the barest hint of a British accent, but it did little to tell Lara who she was talking to. Her informant had put them in touch a mere four hours after she had called, with him speaking to her under the condition of anonymity. "How do you know all of this?" Lara asked.

"I'm not in a position to say. Let's just say that I feel the artifact belongs in the hands of a museum curator, not in the Hellsing Manor's basement."

Lara guessed he was an inside man. He gave her the address of the Hellsing Manor as well as the location of the artifact inside. Strangely, and to her annoyance, he would give few details on the Hellsing Mansion's security. "There are armed guards patrolling the entire premise. They'll shoot first and ask questions later."

"The man I saw on the video, will he be slinking around?"

"Not if you hurry," the voice said.

Lara was silent for a moment; she didn't like any of this, but somehow that made it more interesting. "This isn't adding up," she said. "This Hellsing Agency exterminates undead, yet they've stolen a fertility idol…and not a terribly valuable one by all accounts. Why?"

There was a sigh from the phone. "This is all I can tell you: there's more to the artifact that meets the eye. The man in red is also something of a loose cannon and does things contrary to sense sometimes. I'm risking much by speaking to you. If you're going to get the artifact, do it by the end of the week. After that, I wouldn't dare it if I were you."

The steady hum of the dial tone told Lara that she had all the information she was going to get. The man on the phone had to be an insider; the nature of his information was too good for it to be otherwise; his motive was the thing that really had her troubled.

"He doesn't want that idol in the possession of his agency, but he seems loyal to them otherwise…" Lara said to herself. "I suppose the question is, what sort of curse is on that idol?"

Winston walked in, having heard her ruminations. "If a man who works for vampire slayers fears it, perhaps it would best if you let it alone."

Lara shook her head, frowning. "Let's just say it is cursed, which I doubt. I don't plan on keeping it. I'll sell it to the museum; it might not even enter this house."

"Beans on toast for dinner?" Winston said with a tired sigh.

Lara smiled. "Sounds marvelous. I'm leaving for the Hellsing Manor tomorrow evening."

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Hellsing Manor

**Chapter Three: Hellsing Manor.**

Taking a deep breath, a tall woman wearing a blue uniform and skirt walked down a set of concrete stairs leading into a dark hallway. Her name was Seras Victoria and although she was a vampire, she was afraid of this section in her new patrol route.

Before flicking on the light switch at the bottom of the stairs, she peered into the darkness, trying to figure out what it was that kept staring back at her. It wasn't malevolent, not exactly, but it was definitely aggressive.

She flicked the switch, flooding the long hallway with dim light and banishing whatever had been looking at her. Whatever it was, she knew it came from the room at the end of the hall. Her first tour of Hellsing Manor, given by Walter, had ended with this hallway and the room at the end of it. The butler had led her down the hallway and into the room before telling her what it contained; when he did, he conformed Seras's suspicion that it was haunted.

No one was watching her. She could simply turn around and say she had patrolled the hallway and found nothing. It wasn't likely anyone would question her on the subject. Letting out the breath she had been holding and setting her jaw, she plodded forward, irritated at the idea of a haunted hallway deterring her from her duty. "I'm the scary one here," she said to herself.

The closer she got to the room, the stranger the haunted feeling became. Instead of intensifying, like she had expected, it changed in nature. Instead of feeling watched, she felt as though she were the watcher. Her eyes flicked faster, he nose flared, taking in the sent of cold concrete and stale air. Her limbs seemed to have a spring to them and she felt hungry.

She had ingested a packet of medical blood not two hours ago, she should've been all set for at least a day or two. Rubbing her stomach as she walked, she wondered if it was really hunger she was sensing. The feeling was a little lower than her stomach and when she realized it, she gave a short snort of laughter. "Well that's silly," she said to herself. Since when were ghosts and old hallways with mysterious rooms one of her turn-ons?

Since becoming a vampire, her body had been undergoing strange changes. She no longer menstruated or required the use of a toilet, but she still perspired and needed showers. Her hair could also get greasy and her mouth produced saliva. Why she cried blood and not tears, she didn't know. Nor did she have any clue as to why she was suddenly aroused.

Hoping she would be able to take care of that problem in her room later, she opened the door to the room containing what seemed like every spooky object known to man. She turned on the light, expecting to see something horrid standing in the middle of the room, perhaps fondling the objects, but saw nothing but shelves lined with what might be taken as simple knick knacks.

"No one here," she said, flicking the light back off and shutting the door hard. Continuing down the hallway, her mind flitted towards the gutter and just how she was going to take care of herself later. Sleeping in a coffin afforded sense of heightened privacy, which she liked. With Alucard, her creator and master, off in Spain somewhere, she didn't have to worry about him suddenly disturbing her.

With the spot between her legs slightly moist and her body feeling warmer than usual, she thought she might have a long patrol shift ahead of her. She'd save this spot for last and rush through it; any burglars, she reasoned, would be too disturbed to steal anything or plant bombs.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Infiltration

**Chapter Three: Infiltration.  
**

Shooting out the truck's tire from the side of the road had been easy. The hard part had been climbing into the back just as it pulled over to change it without being seen. The second the bullet had left her silenced pistol, Lara leapt over the guardrail and sprinted towards the back of the truck, crossing the lonely, wet road.

It had rained most of that day, making everything wet and slippery. Lara preferred working under dry conditions whenever possible, but it was now or never if she wanted to infiltrate the Hellsing compound. She almost slipped when putting her foot on the truck's rear bumper, leaping into the back and quickly climbing over boxes and crates to hide.

Outside the canvass that covered the cargo, she heard the doors slam and two men get out. "Must've hit a nail," one said. "Get the jack."

They changed the tire and were soon back on their way. After half an hour, Lara sensed the truck slow to a stop and heard voices indicating they had arrived. The truck had been inspected prior to leaving and thus, didn't get a second, thorough looking over upon arrival.

Lara thought it was a giant hole in Hellsing's security and suspected that the truck would be parked somewhere and then inspected before being allowed further into the compound to unload its cargo. She didn't need to be with it that far; once inside the perimeter fence, she would be able to make it the rest of the way.

The truck stopped for a second time and Lara made her way towards the front, stopping to hide just in front of a crate. She heard the doors open and shut and footsteps come around to the front. When the canvass covers were pulled back, she flipping over the top of the crate and kicked the two soldiers hard in the forehead. Both fell backward, unconscious.

Quickly, Lara threw them both into the back of the truck and bound their hands and feet. Pulling some cloth out of her backpack, she gagged them, hopefully buying her all the time she would need.

She was wearing a tight fitting black tank top and black shorts, her nighttime sneaking outfit. No one saw her as she skirted the edge of the cargo inspection area towards a low concrete wall. She broke into a hard sprint towards the wall, planted a foot on the side and prayed the rain hadn't made it too slick. Luckily, her boots gripped the wall enough for her to take five vertical steps up the concrete and over the top, onto the other side.

Now she was facing a large, open, green with an ornate fountain in the center spewing water into the night sky. Beyond it, near the west end of the mansion, was an plain looking wooden door half obscured by a large shrub. Lara crouched and shuffled over to where the wall she had jumped butted against another and scanned the area.

She spied a guard near every door, save for the one she wanted. It was kept secure through secrecy; posting a guard near it would call unwanted attention. The informer she had spoken to over the phone had told her about it, otherwise she would have guessed it was an outdoor supply closet.

The guards were somewhat typical as far as guards went. Even in the darkness, she could sense their complacency. Most were likely staring blankly ahead, figuring that anything worth their attention would be stopped at the outer perimeter. Lying on her stomach, she began a slow bear crawl towards the fountain. Upon reaching it, she looked around once more and resumed her crawl to the plain looking door that would lead her into the mansion.

It was locked, as she knew it would be. Apart from telling her just where the artifact was, whoever was on the inside, helping her, had done nothing for her. She cast a glance to her left, making sure none of the guards had noticed the dark shape slinking across the grounds and pulled her lock picks out of her backpack.

She picked the lock in record time and opened the door, being careful not to open it too far or make it creak. Slipping inside and shutting it quietly, she found herself inside a small, musty room with another door. That door was unlocked, but now that she was inside, she drew her silenced pistol. She didn't want to kill anyone, but would if it meant escaping capture.

***

Seras had a hard time shaking the strange feeling that had come over her back in the hallway as she made her rounds. Instead of fading away like she had expected, it seemed to have embedded itself deep within her, ready to resurface at a moments notice.

As she walked through the Hellsing manor's dimly lit halls towards the haunted hallway, she quickened her pace and tried to think of something else. With the odd way her body had been acting, her thoughts flew to what she was going to do to herself when she got to her room. Perhaps she'd start by drawing a nice, hot, bubble bath. The question was, should she finish herself off in the tub, or wait until she was in bed, wearing those nice silk panties she had bought last week.

Wondering what was making her so damned horny all of a sudden, she turned a corner and stopped in front of the door leading into the haunted hallway. She paused for only a brief moment, took a deep breath and opened the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the door to the room holding all of those bizarre artifacts was ajar with the yellow light spilling into the hall.

She pulled her gun and entered the room without another moment's hesitation. She had taken three steps inside when she heard the door slam behind her and the words "Don't move," said by what sounded like a young British woman.

Freezing in place, Seras got a look at her intruder out of the corner of her eye. She was dressed in a black shirt and shorts ensemble with her long brown hair tied back and hanging down past her waist. "Who are you?" Seras asked, not lowering her gun even though she was facing away from the woman.

The woman shook her head and seemed to be having trouble composing herself. An amateur? No, no rookie burglar would've been able to get past the front gate, much less into a room Seras had checked not more than an hour ago. "It doesn't matter who I am," the woman said, getting herself back together. To Seras, she didn't sound like a rookie thief; she had the air of a soldier or a cop about her.

"Well then what do you want?" Seras asked. "Shooting me would be a bad idea."

The woman held her gun steady, a silenced pistol from the look of it. "Drop your gun for starters," she said. "Slide it over towards the corner, then get on your stomach and place your hands flat on the floor."

Seras was betting that she could turn on the woman and fire. She'd take a bullet most likely, but she'd live; the woman might not though. Instead of doing that, like she should have, she tossed her gun to the floor and got to her knees. Why this was turning her on, she was at a loss to explain. "Did you come here to steal something?" Seras asked as she laid herself on the floor, her breasts pressing into the cold floor, making her nipples stiffen through the fabric. "I wouldn't recommend making off with anything in this awful place."

The woman coughed and made her way to the door. Seras heard the sound of the lock turning and the woman leaning tiredly against it. Seras was still trying to get a good look at her with the edge of her vision. The woman's breathing had picked up, perhaps from the adrenaline rush of being caught. "What's wrong with this place?" the woman asked. "What's happening to me?"

Seras threw her gaze around the room, thinking that the woman might have activated something. None of it was glowing and she wasn't able to sense anything coming from any specific object. "You didn't touch anything, did you?"

"No," she said. "What is it? I feel…I feel…it doesn't make any sense."

Seras knew the feeling, but she was at a loss to explain anything. "I can't help you," she said. "Just take what you came for and go."

The sound of a pouch opening and the metal clink of handcuffs told Seras the woman wasn't going to let her call for help. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to sue these," the woman said, putting her knee uncomfortably, exquisitely, onto Seras' back. "I used rags on two guards outside, but I can't have you yelling…"

Her voice trailed off as the cuffs clicked, binding Seras's hands behind her back. Seras suspected that she was in for a long night.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Reason You're Reading

**Chapter Five: The Reason You're Reading This.  
**

Lara's attempts to reign in the feelings she was having were defeated every time she looked down at the leggy blond lying on her stomach with her hands cuffed behind her back.

Shaking her head and looked at the door. Everything had been fine until she entered the hall. The closer she got to the spot where her informer had told her the artifact was located, the more aroused she had become.

She thought years of being in dangerous situations had taken their toll on her mind; it had always been exciting, but never a turn-on. Upon seeing the artifact, she suddenly knew there was an outside force acting on her, being familiar with cursed objects.

Lara turned to face the fertility idol sitting on the shelf. It was what she had come here for; no way was she leaving without it. She looked down and saw her captive's head was turned to the side and looking up.

Lara checked the lock on the door and her watch. She didn't know how long it would be before the two guards she had neutralized would be found. Rational thought was being replaced with the need to fulfill an urge that was not her own. She reasoned that she had enough time. She was Lara Croft. If she needed to exit a military base on full alert, she could.

With her foot, she prodded Seras to roll over on her back, which Seras did willingly. Lara knelt down, straddling Seras and began undoing the front of her uniform. Her large breasts were supported by a white bra, which Lara slid down and off, exposing Seras's chest.

"What's your name?" Lara asked.

"Seras. Seras Victoria," she said, looking up at Lara. "What's yours?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you," Lara said, lying down on top of Seras and brushing her face over her left breast, taking in the scent and feeling her nipple stiffen as it touched her lips.

"Why are we doing this?" Seras asked, her head leaning back as Lara took her nipple into her mouth and rolled her tongue over it.

"I'm not sure," Lara replied, as she switched between breasts, her hand sliding up to grasp the other.

Seras's eyes were closed when Lara's lips met hers. She sent her tongue deep into her mouth, exploring it while Seras's tongue explored back.

Kissing Seras was like pouring water on a fire. Lara didn't take much note of the pointed fangs in Seras's mouth, they being too obscured by the smoky haze that covered her body and mind.

Lara pulled back and looked down on Seras, unsure of how to proceed. She had never given much thought on how to have sex with a woman. Feeling Seras squirm beneath her, she climbed off Seras and sat on her knees between Seras's legs. The floor was uncomfortable, but bearable.

With help from Seras, Lara slid her skirt up. Seras's panties were white and plain, like her bra. Lara pulled them down to Seras's knees, and in her impatience, drew a knife from her belt. Seras gasped before Lara cut them; once across the crotch and another across the side.

Throwing the knife and ruined underpants off to her right, Lara lay prone, her face between Seras's legs. The smell of her arousal seemed to drive Lara further into a daze, and she plunged her tongue deep into Seras's slit. Seras moaned and squirmed while Lara's tongue shifted between penetrating her and flicking over her clitoris.

While Seras writhed on the floor, Lara made awkward attempts to get her fingers down her shorts. Her own pussy was screaming for attention and with the angle being difficult, Lara gave up masturbating.

An idea popped into her head just as Seras's handcuffs snapped. Her gentle, firm hands, found the top of Lara's head and held it there while her hips began to rock up and down.

Lara pulled away, licking her lips she unfastened her belt. She slid off her shorts along with her black panties while Seras hiked up her skirt as far as it would go. "Lie on your side," Lara said, wondering if what she was about to try would work. "Lift your leg in the air."

Seras did as Lara suggested, being flexible herself. Lara crawled over Seras's lower leg and grabbed the leg that was in the air for support. Having only heard of this position, getting into it was difficult.

Lara was about to give up when her pussy finally connected with Seras's in just the right spot. Lara let out a breath of satisfaction as she began moving her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit over Seras's. Seras felt it as well, using her free hands to balance herself on her side, as well as help hold her own leg up.

The sensation of water being dumped on a bonfire returned to Lara as she rubbed against Seras. Something billowed up inside her, expanding, causing a sense of heat and pressure which continued to build with every motion she made.

When the pressure became too much, it began to spill over, making Lara moan. Without warning, the thing inside exploded, causing her to shriek. Unprepared for the sudden, violent orgasm, she hugged Seras's leg tight to her chest and clenched her teeth, vaguely aware that the amount of screaming she wanted to do would attract attention.

Seras had no such worry. When the orgasm hit her, she let out a deep sound from her throat, followed by loud, breathy moans. Her orgasm being slightly less intense than Lara's, she ground her pussy into Lara, hard, instead of holding back. This made Lara wince and grip Seras's leg tighter.

After the waves retreated, both women fell away, panting heavily. No longer were their minds clouded by lust; the force that had brought them into it had been appeased. All that was left was a mixture of confusion and shame.

Lara put her shorts back on and watched Seras as she stood up. If they were going to fight, this was the time. "I came for the idol," Lara said. "I'm going to take it now."

Seras looked a the object with suspicion. Keeping her eyes fixed on it, and not Lara, she said, "Take it. Get it out of here."

Lara took the idol, worried that the fist sized rock shaped like a pregnant woman with swollen breast might rekindle her lust. It didn't, and she wasted no time putting it in her bag. "Are you going to sound the alarm?" Lara asked, not to looking at Seras. She wanted to forget what had just happened as soon as possible.

"Just leave. I need to think of a way to explain this to Sir Integra…"

Lara felt a stab of pity for the woman as she opened the door and ran down the hallway. She could go home, shower, and never speak of what had happened in the Hellsing Manor to anyone. Seras was not so lucky.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: Inquiry

**Chapter Six.**

Wishing she could sink into the floor of Integra's office and disappear, Seras awaited the harsh remarks that would soon issue forth from Integra's lips. The fearsome blond woman was puffing on one of her cigars and looking at Seras.

Integra snuffed the cigar out in a glass ashtray. "I'm willing to accept that the artifact's magic more or less forced you into having relations with the thief," Integra said, making Seras feel as though weights had been removed from her lungs. "And while I'm not pleased that it was stolen, I think it might have been for the best," she continued, making Seras feel better. "We simply can't have our personnel affected by such magic while on patrol. It could lead to some serious morale issues."

Seras nodded. "I know what you mean Sir. I feel awful, really I do."

"Silence," Integra said, making a chill run down Seras's back. "What I am angry about is the fact that someone infiltrated the manor and knew exactly where to go to get what they wanted. There's been a serious breach of security and I want to know who is responsible."

"I don't know," Seras said.

"At any point during your little tryst, did you think to ask who this person was?"

"Yes," Seras said. "She didn't say."

"So, then all we know is that a British female, somewhere in her twenties, with long brown hair, managed to infiltrate our defenses and escape after stealing Hellsing property," Integra said. "How did she get away from you?"

"I was unconscious," Seras said. "I must have passed out." It was the best and only lie she could come up with. She hoped being honest about everything else would cover up the one falsity.

Integra raised an eyebrow and Seras thought she caught a slight smile. "I see. I'm having it checked, but from what you've told me and judging by the situation, it sounds like you may have met the famous Lara Croft."

"Who?"

"Lara Croft," Integra said. " She's the daughter of the late Lord Richard Henshingly Croft. She's quite a remarkable woman, a well known explorer and archeologist. Although some people would sooner call her a theif and a grave robber."

Seras nodded, the cop in her already seeing the connection between the woman Integra had just decribed and the one she had met in the basement. "We're not going to try and get the artifact back, are we?" Seras asked.

Integra drummed her fingers across her desk. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Like I said, I'd rather not have the idol if it's going to cause people to fornitcate at random. Although I do not like the idea of a civillian, British nobility or not, knowing how to get in here. We've made the appropriate security changes, but there's only so much we can do. If she mentions to anyone else outside of Hellsing how she got in, we might be open to sneak attack. I also want to know who our leak is."

"Maybe we could just ask her to stay quiet," Seras said. "Would she really sell out the govermnet?"

"She stole from us, did she not?" Integra said.

"Well then what are we going to do?" asked Seras.

"We need to find out who our Judas is," Integra said. "Then we need to take steps to keep Croft, assuming it is Croft, quiet."

"A-are we going to assasssinate here?" Seras said.

"I haven't ruled that out," Integra said. "Why, do you like her?"

Seras felt hersef turing red. "N-no! I mean, no, sir, it's not like that. It's just that she's human and all…"

"We are Hellsing. We will deal with anyone and anything that gets in our way, human or otherwise. Still, I'd rather not have human civillians killed if I can help it."

Seras nodded, glad that killing normal people wasn't something she would have to be party to. "Yes, sir. Is that all?"

Integra's smile was now visable. "Was it good?"

"W-was what good, sir?"

"The sex. Was it good? I've seen photos of Croft, she's quite attractive."

"Er, I'm not like that, sir," Seras said. "I wouldn't know."

"Neither am I, but I know an attractive woman when I see one," Integra said. "You two must have made for quite a sight."

Seras squinted at Integra, not with her eyes, but with the third, invisible one on her forhead, the one Aluacard had taught her to shoot with. Sometimes it saw things her normal eyes could not. For a moment, there was nothing, but then Seras saw a faint, blue, glow only millimeters from Integra's skin. It faded in and out, making her unsure if she was really seeing it.

Integra coughed and straightend her back. "I apologize," she said. "I shouldn't be getting so personal. Dismissed."

Seras saluted and left. Once out in the hall, she went to her room and locked the door behind her. The blue light had not been part of Integra's arua, she was sure of that. It had only been an hour or two since the alarm had gone down and the woman had escaped. Seras needed a shower, but wasn't so sure she wanted to be anyhwere but locked in her room.

The blue light, the untoward remarks…something wasn't right. The idol was gone, but part of it seemed to remain. Seras held up her own hands and tried to look at her own aura, but could not, her own soul being the hardest to examine.

It was time for a shower.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7: Buyer's Remorse

**Chapter Seven.**

With the idol resting on a shelf inside her trophy room, Lara sat on the couch. She had never felt so tired, not only having gone through an escape, but also having had sex.

She could still taste Seras in her mouth, and now that her head was clear, she had questions. How had Seras been able to snap the handcuffs, why did she have fangs and if Hellsing was supposed to be hunting vampires, then why was there one on the staff?

Lara sighed. Not only had she had sex with a woman on the floor of a military installation, but the woman had also been a vampire. A night of firsts. She blinked and looked at the idol as it sat on a shelf with the other objects she had collected over the years.

She had to get rid of it. It was cursed and at any moment it might activate and give her the overwhelming urge to have sex. Considering who she shared her house with, that was not something she wished for.

Where to send it was the question. She tried to decide which museum did she hated enough to unload the idol on. She would decide later, right now she was tired. Wanting to take a shower before she fell unconscious, she stood and staggered out of the trophy room.

It was a long walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. She took a purple bathrobe off the door as she entered and stripped before going into the stall. Leaving the robe by the sink and her clothes scattered over the floor, she turned the shower on, the temperature pre-set to where she liked it.

She undid her braid as the hot water washed off the sweat and stink of the night's excursion. She had cleansed herself of sweat and dirt before, even blood, but this time she felt dirty.

Washing the taste of Seras from her mouth and soaping up her body thoroughly, she felt a better. Maybe having done it with a woman had been better. If the room had been patrolled by a small group of male guards a shower might be enough.

When she felt clean, she dried a fluffy white towel. Wrapping her hair up and putting on the robe, she walked to her bedroom.

Lara thought she might sleep for a week, but knew she needed to remove the idol from her home. She thought she might give it back to Hellsing if no other option presented itself.

She let the towel fall out of her hair as she threw back her soft, cotton sheets and crawled beneath them. She felt she was one of the few people who could truly appreciate comfort, with her career routinely putting her in extremely uncomfortable positions so often.

She was asleep within moments. Meanwhile, miles away, another woman stepped out of the shower, having just finished a long, hard, night. Like Lara, her only thought was of going to bed. Unlike Lara, her bed was a modified coffin.

The sky of the dreamscape was black. The ground was made from solid clouds that seemed to be the only source of illumination. Two women stood five meters apart, both wearing the clothes they were most comfortable in. Seras, her yellow skirt uniform. Lara, her brown shorts and green one-piece swimming suite.

Neither spoke as they walked towards one another. Both thinking that the scenery was a little cliché. They stopped within inches from one another, both relaxed and somewhat curious.

"You're Lara Croft," Seras said.

"You're a vampire," Lara replied.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out," Seras said.

"Same here," Lara said, touching Seras's chin and angling her head back up so their eyes met. "I wonder if this is my dream, or if that horrible statue is playing games," Lara said.

"All of my normal dreams involve an annoying fat man," Seras said.

"Right…" Lara said, and pinched Seras's cheek, making it turn red. "Did that hurt?"

Seras rubbed her face. She could feel the throb of where Lara pinched her. She could also feel something else, something she had felt recently. "Do you feel the same way I do?"

"My cheek is…oh," Lara said, looking away and feeling it again. She swallowed, now almost certain it was the statue making her have this dream; it was far too corny a setting to be from her own psyche.

"Listen," Seras said. "There's something wrong with that statue you stole. I think it made us…you know…"

Lara saw her arms reach out and touch Seras's shoulders. She saw them slide over her neck and up around the sides of her head, brushing her mop of blond hair upward. "I know," Lara said, closing the tiny distance between them, causing their chests to touch. "I need to get rid of it, but if it's still affecting you, then it might not do any good."

Lara's face was coming closer to Seras's; it was all Seras could to pull back and give herself enough time to speak. "What if we destroyed…"

Seras was cut off by Lara's lips pressing against her own. Lara felt her tongue slide into Seras mouth, felt her tongue be brushed by Seras's and pushed back.

It was a long kiss. Only when they pulled apart did the kiss enter their minds. "We can't destroy it," Lara said, licking her lips. "We can, but we'd risk setting loose whatever is inside."

Seras pulled the straps of Lara's top down off her shoulders. She tugged the garment down over Lara's breasts, letting them fall out. Fondling them with both hands, Seras stared at Lara's chest and seemed to be trying to think. "I, uh…my commander," she said, playing with one of Lara's nipples. "I saw her aura…it was colored blue, not like it should be, but…" Seras kneeled, giving Lara's nipple a lick before wrapping her mouth around it and sucking.

Lara's hand gripped the back of Seras's head gently as they both slid to their knees, and then onto their sides, finding that the cloudy floor was comfortable. With Lara on her back, Seras lie at her side, sucking on her breast and running her hand up and down her midsection. "I think we should meet again and come up with something," Lara said.

Seras had pulled Lara's top down even farther, exposing her naval. Rubbing her face over it and nuzzling her seemed to be all Seras could do. "Alright, I'll come to you," Seras said while fumbling at Lara's short with her free hand.

Lara figured she wouldn't be that hard to look up. Secret government organizations should have no trouble finding a civilian, even a reclusive one. She helped Seras get her shorts off, along with her one-piece and panties. Naked except for her boots, she spread her legs, letting Seras get between them.

Lara let her head fall back and enjoyed the sensation of Seras licking her. Seras had a long, strong tongue, and although it was disgusting to have a vampire sticking her tongue around down there, it felt too good to be bad and the urge implanted in her by the idol, had control over her.

She felt her orgasm building and gripped Seras's head as it suddenly felt as though the clouds beneath her had given way and she was falling. It was an unsettling sensation and it ended with her jerking awake in her bed.

Her sheets were in disarray and she was covered in sweat. She sat up and looked to see what time it was. Early morning and she was till groggy. Letting herself flop back down onto her pillows, Lara's hand crept between her legs and began massaging the spot Seras had been at in her dream.

Being awake cast doubt on the dream, but she knew better. What had happened the previous night hadn't been a dream and the statue was still in the house. She would be expecting the call from Seras, but before that, she needed sleep. She only hoped it wouldn't be interrupted by the statue again.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

**Chapter Eight. **

Seras's eyes opened to reveal the darkness of her coffin. Her hand fumbled for the switch that caused the lid to rise. She found it, and slumped back while the lid slowly rose.

Her panties were still down around her knees and so she pulled them up before climbing out of her coffin and stumbling towards her shower at the far end of her quarters. While she adjusted the water's temperature, she thought about the dream she had during the day.

She remembered it too well for it to have been a dream. When the water was right, she removed her tee-shirt and panties and stepped in, turning on the shower head and letting the hot water run down her chest. She wondered how hard it would be to find the Croft manor, and what would happen once she saw Lara in person.

Feeling dirty, she rubbed soap over her breasts and stomach and let the water wash it off. After much soap, she shut the water off and got out of the shower. Drying off, she decided that she would take a cab to Croft manor once she found the address. Putting on a pair of grey jeans and a black short sleeved shirt, along with a gun holster that strapped over her chest, she sat down at her computer and in a few minutes, had the address to the Croft manor.

The ride over was long. Her gun was concealed well enough so that only someone who knew what to look for would spot it. Lara would see it, but that was fine.

She ended up having to give the cab driver directions, Croft manor not being a common destination. It also cost her a bit, being a distance from London. Once there, she paid the driver most of her cash, and pushed the buzzer near the gate as the cab sped off.

"Seras Victoria to see Lara Croft," she said into the black box. While she waited for a reply, she looked through the gate. At the end of a long, gravel path was a fountain in the shape of a fish was spitting water into the sky.

"Come on up," came an old man's voice over the speaker. There was a click, followed by the mechanical sound of gears as the iron gates receded into the stone wall, allowing Seras to pass.

The sun was dipping bellow the trees and she shaded her eyes from it as she walked towards the house. She wished she had brought sunglasses or at least worn more clothes. She was likely to be red and sore later on.

The large, red oak door opened before she could knock. Behind it was a butler, much older than the one she knew, but no less butler-like. He bowed and gestured for her to enter.

Standing in the middle of an expansive living room next to an expensive looking couch, was Lara Croft. She was wearing brown shorts and a green shirt, similar to what she wore in the dream. Seras was ready to begin fighting back any unnatural urges, but none came. "I didn't think you would show up," Lara said, walking towards Seras as though expecting unnatural urges of her own to come over her.

"It didn't seem like a normal dream," Seras said.

"I see you came armed. You don't trust me," Lara said

Seras shrugged. "Well, last time we met you were stealing from the organization I work for…I didn't know what to expect."

"Would you like some tea?" Lara asked. "How do you take it? Or can you even drink the stuff?"

"I can drink tea," she said, looking at the floor.

The butler was heading off to the kitchen after a nod from Lara. She walked around over a blue, Persian rug and sat down on the couch. Gesturing towards a chair, she said "Have a seat. We've got problems to discuss."

Seras sat, finding the chair comfortable. "Nice house," she said, looking around. "It must be hard to clean."

Lara shrugged. "British butlers…one seems to be all a person needs."

They were silent for a long moment, neither looking at one another. It was Lara who broke the silence first. "In the dream, you started to say something about your commander."

Seras nodded. "She was acting a bit off. She said something untoward to me and I could see a faint blue shimmer in her aura."

"You can see auras?" Lara said, looking at her now with curiosity.

Seras scratched her ear. She didn't like talking about her inhuman abilities. "Sort of, sometimes. I can't see my own for some reason."

"What about mine?" Lara asked, crossing her arms.

Seras squinted at Lara. For a brief moment, she saw the faint blue coating around her aura. "Same as my commander."

Lara cast a glance towards a spot on the wall, unadorned by paintings or light fixtures. "I suspect you'd see the same thing on the statue. When Winston comes with out tea, take a look at him for me, why don't you?"

As if on cue, Winston entered carrying a silver tray with two cups, a pot, and a small plate of scones. He set it down on the table between the couch and chair, bowed, and left. As his back was turned, Seras looked him over as hard as she could.

"I didn't see anything," she said, leaning forward and grabbing a tea cup. She sipped it, hoping it wouldn't make her gag.

Lara pondered Seras's words. "It's a fertility idol. The large breasts and stomach make that clear enough," she said. "Winston is rather old…your commander, how old is he?"

"He's a she," Seras said. "Um…I think she's in her mid-twenties."

Lara nodded. "Maybe it only acts on younger people. I can't guess why you can't see it on yourself, but clearly you've been affected."

Lara seemed to know what she was talking about, making Seras hesitant to express her own beliefs. She cleared her throat and hoped she wouldn't say something stupid. "If it's trying to make fertile people go at it…I'm, kind of…dead, sort of. I don't…"

Lara put a hand up, indicating she understood. "Maybe it's never heard of vampires. I can't speculate, as I know nothing about the object but perhaps there's someone out there who does."

"Like who?" Seras asked.

Lara shook her head. "That, I don't know. I'm going to have to look into it."

Seras took another sip of her tea and tried to think of anyone she might have heard of who could help. "Is there anything I can do?"

Lara seemed to think a moment. "Nothing for now," she said. "Unless there's someone in Hellsing who would be useful."

Shrugging, Seras stood. "I'd better leave. If I'm gone too long, people might wonder where I've been."

Lara and Seras exchanged nods before Seras showed herself to the door. It was now dark outside and Seras was feeling a little more awake. She had no sooner set foot on the gravel pathway when she heard the door open behind her. Turning, with her hand falling to her side, she saw that it was Lara holding a small slip of paper. "This is a number where you can reach me," she said, handing the slip over. "Slightly more reliable than dreams, I'd imagine."

"Thanks," Seras said, taking the paper. "I don't really have a number you can call…" her words caught in her throat while she was looking at Lara's midsection. A numb sort of horror flowed over her as she felt the spot between her legs moisten and it was all she could do to pocket the paper and back away. "I h-have to go."

Lara looked around frantically as though she were drowning and needed something to hang on to. "Yes, I think you do," she said.

Seras began jogging towards the gate, but slowed to a stop. It was as though both she and the gate were the positive ends of a magnet and could do nothing but repel one another. Other thoughts began springing into her mind.

Assuming she made it to the sidewalk and hailed another cab or hitched a ride, she'd hump the driver whether they wanted it or not. She turned and fell on her backside, torn between not being able to go to the gate and wanting to keep away from Lara. She could see that Lara was having the same problem she was; the woman was on her knees, trying to force her body to reenter her house.

If it was just an orgasm she needed, she could go behind a bush and take care of the problem. With Lara not fifteen meters away, her traitorous body would have no such thing.

The two women locked eyes and understanding passed between them. What happened on the night of their first meeting was going to happen again. Winston, the butler, was also inside the house and it wouldn't do at all for him to come across them while they were taking care of things.

"Follow me," Lara said, getting up and walking towards the garden. It took all of her willpower not to jump her as Lara passed by and it seemed as though Lara was also making quite an exertion.

"Where are we going?" Seras asked, following Lara close.

"I've got a hedge maze…" she said, walking around the corner of the house and into the shadows.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: Garden Party

**Chapter Nine.**

Lara cursed her lack of foresight as she led Seras to the entrance of the hedge maze that doubled as an obstacle course. Meeting the vampire woman in person had been asking for trouble. She wondered if it was carelessness that had done it or if the idol manipulated her judgment on a sub-conscious level.

Outside of the urge to have sex with a woman she barely knew, her mind was working fine. A short distance into the maze was a drop-off onto loose gravel. Beyond that was a chest high platform with a landing mat on the other side.

Once they were out of sight, Lara fought the urge to do the deed on the gravel. "Up over this," she said, vaulting the platform. Seras kept up with her easily and they both hit the soft mat at the same time. "Clothes, off," Lara said, not in the mood for foreplay.

Seras let out a frustrated growl as she stripped, nearly ripping her clothes. Naked, they couldn't wait any longer. They embraced and locked lips, their tongues driving into each other's mouths and rolling around frantically. Lara felt both her and Seras' nipples stiffen as they pressed against one another.

With a little bit of the edge taken off, she turned her mind to just how she was going to orgasm. She considered the same method they had used previously, but for some reason, she wanted something different.

As her right hand sought out Seras's breast, bringing it up so she could give it a lick, it dawned on her that the idol's force was refining its taste; it had more subtle control over her actions and desires than she had previously thought.

She wanted to lick Seras. The thought revolted and made her mouth water at the same time. She also wanted Seras to lick her in turn. It was what the idol wanted.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lara asked, sliding her other hand down Seras's back and giving her buttocks a tight squeeze.

Seras reached around and gave Lara's butt a return squeeze. "I think so…"

Lara wasn't sure Seras got out much. "You know what a sixty-nine is?"

"Y-yes," Seras said, backing away a few inches. "I've never done that though."

"Neither have I," Lara said. "Let's just get it over with."

Lara got down on the ground and lay on her back with her legs spread. The mat was cold from the night air, but absorbed her body heat quickly. Naked, Seras got on all fours over Lara. Gripping Seras's buttocks firmly, she positioned her so that her tongue would be able to slide easily over her clitoris and into her vagina.

The feint musky smell coming from Seras caused the need to lick her to swell. Lara's tongue found its way into Seras's slit and began its work at nearly the same moment Seras started on her end.

The sensation of Seras's tongue between her legs made doing her own tongue work difficult. Seras's tongue was long and her vampiric strength was evident in the small appendage. The pressure it was applying to her clitoris was causing heat to build between her legs. Each motion of the tongue made the heat increase, as though there were a balloon inside her being inflated. Soon it would pop, sending Lara to another place for a few blissful moments.

Rolling her own tongue over Seras's sweet spot, she could tell it was working by the breaks in the other woman's rhythm. Spreading her legs more and relaxing, she hoped an orgasm would come soon.

Seras suddenly began to buck and heave. To her credit, she didn't give up licking Lara as she came. Reaffirming her grip on Seras's curved, pale, rear, she felt the balloon within her pop, sending its warm, electric contents shooting through her system, causing her mind to go blank.

For a few brief seconds, she wasn't having sex with a vampire in her hedges. She was someplace where there was nothing but pure sensation. Her body had become tense, only to relax suddenly, sending her back to earth.

With the urge satisfied, she wanted nothing more than to get Seras's naked posterior out of her face and her clothes back on. Seras seemed to want the same and rolled off. Both threw on their clothes as fast as they could, without speaking. "Call in three days," Lara said, fully dressed and headed back towards her house without waiting for a response.

Hopefully, Winston wouldn't ask her any questions. It was likely he wouldn't have even noticed her absence. She was prone to running the obstacle course in the hedge maze after dark; much of what she did occurred at night so it made sense to practice during that time.

When she reached the door, she turned and saw that Seras had made it to the gate. There was a wobble to her walk, but otherwise it looked as though she would be able to get to where she was going. Lara had nothing against the vampire woman, but hoped never to see her again.

**To be continued… **


	10. Chapter 10: A Complication

**Chapter Ten.**

On a hunch, Seras went looking for Walter. She didn't want to get too close to him, just in case, so on her off hour she tiptoed down a hall where she could hear him working at a computer in a room at the other end.

He had left the door open and was working diligently. She peered around the corner and looked at him, trying to see his aura. She saw nothing and quietly retreated down the hall, walking faster when she heard Walter stop typing.

Seras was worried about Sir Integra. Seras hadn't seen her since returning from the Croft estate, but knew their paths would cross eventually. When they did, she could only hope that the bizarre mystical affliction they suffered wouldn't kick in.

She wondered how long it would take Lara to drum up someone who knew how to fix the problem, and if Lara would remember to help Seras out once she got her end fixed.

Walking through the halls, she didn't notice the haze that had slipped over her mind. Her thoughts were stuck on Lara and how similar they both were. Young, good looking, they both lived in mansions had led interesting and dangerous lives. The only difference was that Lara owned her mansion. She was human, too.

Wondering why the knob on her room's door was turning so stiffly, she looked up to see that it wasn't her room at all, but Sir Integra's. The door swung inward. Integra was standing in the middle of the room, her coat lying on the floor leaving her there in her green pants and white dress shirt.

"Seras," Integra said. "What's going on?"

"Can we talk about it later?" Seras asked, walking forward. There was an urge pushing her forward. It didn't have time to talk or waste energy on unnecessary movements; it needed to be fulfilled and it needed it immediately.

The two women met halfway and pressed their mouths together tightly, feeling some of the need burn off. Seras forced her tongue into Integra's mouth and rolled it around inside, feeling her teeth with its tip while Integra pushed back.

With her hand on Integra's chest, Seras walked her back to her bed, their lips and tongues still entwined, and pushed her down. Seras undid Integra's boot laces while Integra herself unfastened her pants at the top. Boots on the floor, Seras slid Integra's pants off in one motion and let them fall.

Looking down between Integra's legs at the thin white strip of cotton, Seras felt herself begin to salivate. She could smell Integra's wetness as her own crotch became moist.

Dropping to her knees in front of Integra, she took in the other woman's scent, teasing herself with it. Nuzzling Integra's inner thigh, she heard Integra moan quietly out of impatience and anticipation. Seras briefly wondered what Integra might be thinking. Seras at least knew why this was happening, Integra did not.

Seras tore Integra's panties at the crotch and slid the ruined garment up over her naval. Her long, powerful tongue licked once from the bottom of Integra's slit to the top before she plunged it straight it and wiggled it.

Integra moaned softly and breathed harder. Seras felt hands slide over her head and hold her down as Integra's hips rocked up and down in time with Seras's tongue movements.

An odd sensation came over Seras as she licked. The top half of her body, it seemed, was filling up with something. Satisfaction, perhaps. It was as though she were drinking something from Integra, some kind of energy. Meanwhile, there was something building in her lower half, a burning need. She had felt it before with Lara and knew what needed to be done to satisfy it.

Knowing Integra likely felt the same way, she worked her tongue over Integra's clitoris. Moving her tongue from side to side, she felt Integra's body stiffen as a low moan escaped her throat. She wanted to get Integra off quickly, as her own desire was nearly unbearable.

Just as Seras was considering fingering herself, Integra's hips bucked violently and she began letting out short gasps. With one final sigh and strain, she went limp on the bed.

Without waiting, Seras stood and hiked up her skirt. She reached down and ripped the crotch of her own panties, too horny to care that she was ruining perfectly good underwear. She straddled Integra, crawling up her body. "Hurry," Seras said. "Please, just hurry."

Integra barely had time to remove her glasses before Sera's was over her face. Integra gripped Sera's powerful things and held them up for support while her tongue probed Seras's folds.

Seras felt some of the excess energy between her legs dissipate, but not enough. Deciding that she could apologize later, she lowered herself a little more, pressing her genitals down onto Integra's face. She could feel her tongue go deeper as well as her nose press against her clitoris.

It was like someone had pushed a button. The dark lump of need inside her was now completely on fire. Burning, it sent waves of pleasure like smoke up the column of her body, making her shoulders tense and her breasts tingle. "Oh, God," Seras said. "Oh…"

She could feel Integra breathing through her mouth. The hot breath over already warm and moist slit was enough to send her over the edge. She fell forward, using her hands to hold herself up. Integra's hands squeezed her buttocks as she ground her hips into Integra's face.

Seras's mind went blank for a brief instant and she didn't remember falling off to the side of Integra. As her senses returned, the God awful awkwardness she knew was coming was held off by the tremors still running through her body. She didn't think she could orgasm that hard, and it had all happened so fast.

"Seras," Integra said. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Yes," Seras said, not moving. She considered telling Integra after a shower, but knew that coming back to speak would be hard than simply staying there. "It's that statue Croft stole from us. It makes people who come into contact with it do things."

"I see," Integra said, getting her breath back. "We'll discuss this in more detail later. I need a shower and so do you."

"Yes, sir," Seras said, getting to her feet. Aside from now crotch-less panties, Seras was in good enough shape to leave the room.

"My office, one hour," Integra said.

"Yes, sir," Seras said again, as she staggered out the door.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11: Professional Help

_**Author's note: I fiddled with time a bit, so certain characters that will appear in this chapter are old enough. **_

**Chapter Eleven.**

Lara sat idly at the desk in her room, looking at a computer screen. A promising lead had surfaced in the search to find someone who could help rid her, and her vampiric acquaintance, of their problem. The young expert in question had been difficult to find. Lara had to frequent many Web forums and chat rooms dealing with the occult and sort out a mountain of false rumors and information.

She had sent someone named Hermione Granger an e-mail and hour before and had nothing to do other than await a reply. There plenty of things she could be doing, but she feared where her body would take her if she moved around.

The image of Seras Victoria's naked body had been in her mind through much of her search work, making it more difficult than it had to be. Twice Lara had been forced to stop, lean back in her chair and give her self some relief from the roiling drive within her.

There was the very real fear she might be driven mad. Even her dreams had been invaded. What made it worse was the dream had involved both Seras and her commander, Integra Hellsing, a woman who Lara wasn't sure she had ever even seen in person.

When the e-mail tab began to blink, Lara clicked it. It was from .

Ms. Croft,

I can help you with your problem. I would like to meet with you in person to discuss it in more detail. If you are interested, simply let me know of your address and whether or not you have a fireplace.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger.

Lara typed back quickly without thinking.

Ms. Granger,

I don't normally tell people the address of Croft manor, despite it being somewhat public knowledge. However, I am willing to send someone to meet with you to discuss the details of my particular case. It's a rather sensitive affair involving others.

Lara Croft.

She sent the message and hoped it wouldn't be long before she got a reply. She didn't know why having a fireplace mattered, but was sure she would find out. Lara would normally have met Granger herself, but considering what had been happening, she wasn't sure that was a good idea.

Lara grabbed a pistol off her desk when the cold fireplace at the other end of her bedroom burst into green flame. Something told her this had to do with Granger, so she didn't raise the pistol above the desk.

A young woman in her late teens or early twenties stepped out of the fireplace dressed in a black business skirt, carrying a briefcase. Her hair was a giant, frizzy mop of curls that partially obscured her features. "Forgive the intrusion," she said when she saw Lara. "But as soon as you had me convinced that you were the actual Lara Croft, I simply had to meet you in person."

Lara swallowed hard. Dressed in nothing but a tank top and running shorts, Lara felt ill-suited to host someone dressed for work. She caught herself focusing her gaze on Hermione Granger's legs, smooth beneath dark nylons and running up under her skirt. Her eye trailed up her body and over her face which was marked by freckles. Hermione's teeth were a little large and sported a slight gap between the two front ones. All of this made her look, to Lara, innocent and sexy at the same time.

"I didn't expect you to be so young," Lara said.

"I just finished school last year," Hermione said. "But I can assure you, Ms. Croft, that I'm quite capable at what I do."

Lara didn't dare move more than her head, afraid of what her limbs might begin to do of their own accord if she gave them any leave. Granger's showing up in person had been the last thing she wanted, but now she had to deal with it. "I suppose there's no time like the present to discuss certain issues," Lara said, feeling herself become moist. "Why don't you have a seat?" Lara gestured towards the bed, as there were no other chairs in the bedroom.

Hermione's face showed only a slight indication that she thought the situation was strange, but realized it was to be expected after appearing in someone's bedroom unannounced. "I like what you've done with the place," Hermione said, looking around the room. "It's fancy, but in a nice way."

Lara saw her legs pick her up out of the chair and move around the desk. With some extent of will, she began pacing in front of the fireplace instead of sitting on the bed with the young woman. "I'm glad you like it," Lara said. "The problem is this: I recently came across an ancient artifact…nothing famous, merely a crude fertility idol."

Hermione leaned forward, shifting her weight off the edge of the bed. She seemed not to notice that her skirt had ridden up, showing the top of her nylon. Lara noticed.

"I've seen them before," Hermione said, filling Lara's pause. "They're not rare exactly, but you don't see one everyday either. I'm guessing this one turned out to be more than it seemed."

Wrenching her head away from Hermione's pale, nylon covered leg, she paced towards the window and looked outside at the hedge sculpture in front of the main door. It was a jumping fish, and she focused on it while trying to speak. "It did," Lara said. "It had a power in it. A kind of…possessing, controlling power that seems to stick to people who get near it."

Lara could hear Hermione shuffle uncomfortably. Lara had left her gun by the desk, but if Hermione had some sort of weapon, she was certainly justified in having it. "I see," Hermione said. "So what exactly has happened?"

"Well, the night I acquired it, someone happen by and discovered me. What should've been a simple interaction turned into something else."

Hermione stood up and Lara turned to see her. She was doing a good job of being nervous while still keeping a professional demeanor. Her hand had gone around to her side, perhaps gripping whatever she carried for protection. "What did it make you do?" Hermione asked.

Inhaling and licking her lips, Lara decided she'd better get comfortable saying it or else she'd never be rid of it. "It made us have sex," Lara said.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?" she said. "Right then and there?"

Lara nodded. "The guard was a female vampire working for the Hellsing organization," Lara said. "She showed up here not long after it happened and we had sex again, quite against our will…more or less." Lara wished she hadn't added the last bit. Whatever had possessed her seemed to have high-jacked her desire and lust and used it to override her common sense.

Hermione opened her briefcase and pulled out a short stick from some place on her person. Lara realized it was a wand when she waved it over the papers in her case. A feathered quill stood up on its own and began scribbling. "So contact with this statue made you…have relations with a vampire woman twice?"

Lara nodded and proceeded to tell Hermione everything she knew, including what Seras had told her about the blue auras.

"Only people who've been close to the statue have had the aura?" Hermione asked.

"I believe so," Lara said. "The last I heard from Seras said as much, although her e-mail mentioned that the butler was not afflicted and he had been near the statue. Theoretically, plenty of people have come into contact with it, as it was on a ship not too long ago bound for a museum."

"I don't want to assume too many things," Hermione said. "But so far, I think that a person has to get close to the statue to be affected, and that the statue's power didn't come to life until the night you came across it."

"My first though was to destroy the thing, but I know better than that," Lara said.

"Good," Hermione said. She seemed to be thinking of something, or more like how to say it. "Um…well I'll have to do some research and…" she looked at Lara, and seemed to be aware of how Lara was looking at her. "At some point, once I've done some research of course, I'll have to look at this statue myself."

Lara stood up, her ability to keep herself in check had weakened dangerously. "It's down in my trophy room," Lara said. "I could show it to you now." She took one step towards Hermione.

"After my research," Hermione said, taking one step away. "Does…does it make you go after people who haven't been afflicted?" Hermione asked.

A deep sigh escaped Lara and she realized she had been holding her breath while fighting for control. Hermione waved her wand at her briefcase, making it close and float to her free hand. Lara briefly thought that she was easily fast enough to disarm Hermione and strong enough to do as she pleased after that.

"Apparently it does," Lara said. "For some reason it only has us after young, attractive women…some fertility idol. You should research that." Lara wasn't sure exactly what she was saying, but the look on Hermione's face told her it wasn't good.

"I-I will," Hermione said, stepping quickly to the fireplace and taking a pinch of some powder from her pocket. "It was nice meeting you, really. Sorry to have barged in. I'll contact you once I've found something. You have my e-mail. The Burrow."

She threw the powder into the fireplace and vanished in a flash of green flame, leaving Lara short of breath. She ran to her bedroom door and made sure it was locked. She didn't need Winston walking in on her. She thought of a cold shower but remembered she had tried that and it hadn't worked.

The bottom drawer of her bureau next to her bed contained what she wanted. She slid it out and moved some of her panties to reveal its hiding place. It was a long, plain, purple vibrator. She threw it on the bed and began digging through another drawer, finding the bottle of lubricant she kept for just such occasions. As horny as she was, there was always time for lubricant.

Getting her shorts off and her vibrator prepped seemed to have taken no time at all. Her mind had focused on one impending moment and when the tip of the vibrator entered her and began shaking, it was like a weight had begun to slip from her body.

Lara thought of what she would've done to Hermione Granger had things gone differently. She imagined her skirt being pulled up, revealing the extent of her legs and the dark triangle of pubic hair between them. She would have likely been wearing panties, but Lara wasn't thinking details.

Thinking about that Hermione would taste like, she felt the first small wave of orgasm flow over her like an electrical arc. Lara's mind switched their positions, putting Hermione's frizzy head between her legs. She imagined the sensation the vibrator was causing was from Hermione's tongue and that sent a giant, crashing orgasm over her that obliterated thought.

When Lara returned to her senses, she was sweating and her nipples easily visible through her shirt. Shutting the vibrator off, she lie still. She was still horny, but it was not as severe as before. Without actually having sex with someone, it seemed as though there was a constant baseline of arousal she was going to have to put up with until the problem was fixed. Masturbation only took the edge off, but Lara knew it would build again and her body would send her after the nearest young woman.

Her mind drifted back to a comment she had made earlier but had been too horny to really give it thought. She hoped Hermione Granger would find out and had not been too put off by her behavior.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12: A Meeting of Minds

**Chapter Twelve.**

"I understand you've contacted a specialist," Integra said over the phone. It was midmorning and already Integra was dealing with a host of problems both personal and professional. A shaft of morning sunlight was beaming through her office window.

"I have," Lara Croft said from the other end. "A witch by the name of Hermione Granger. She's young, fresh out of school, but she's the best at what she does."

"Curse breaking, right? The sooner she turns up something the better. We've got work to do here and we can't have these kinds of things in the way."

"I'm sure she'll be prompt," Lara said. "The last e-mail I received from her said she had uncovered several promising leads."

Reaching for a cigar, Integra fought the urge to sigh heavily. Things had gotten out of hand and a great deal of things had gone on beneath her nose. She still hadn't gotten over the shock of what she had done with Seras. The fact that Seras was a woman and they had had sex with one another was almost secondary to the fact that she was basically possessed and that one of her agents had gone behind her back with the problem.

There was still the matter of Croft having snuck into her compound and stolen something. Not to mention her mysterious informant.

"I want to be sent these e-mails," Integra said. "I'm a bit tired of being left out of the loop."

"Understandable," Lara said. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to hang on to as many cards as I can. No offense, Sir Integra, but I do believe I am on your bad side."

Integra stuck the cigar into her mouth and lit it. Taking a drag, she let the smoke calm her desire to begin shouting into the telephone. "You've stolen from me," Integra said. "I don't appreciate that and I think you owe me something. I'm willing to be as lenient as you are cooperative."

Integra held the phone away from her mouth and puffed on her cigar. Croft was being smart, something she could respect. The option to call Alucard back from Spain and send him after Lara was on the table, but Integra was loathe to have this matter cut into Hellsing's prime mission.

"I would like to believe that," Lara said. "I didn't live this long by believing what I'm told. I'll send you information as it comes. Once Granger has discovered the cure for this malady, I can assure you that you and your people will be involved."

Gritting her teeth, Integra spoke slowly into the phone. "It's entirely within my authority to send a team, or worse, over to your manor and have you hauled in, no questions asked. Your home would be ransacked and you yourself would be subject to some rather advanced interrogation techniques."

There was a moment of silence from the other end before Lara's response. "And why haven't you done that?"

"Because it would cost money and for the moment I see this as a personal problem between the three of us." She didn't mention her suspicions of an informant within Hellsing. That was information she hoped to obtain some other way, although her threat to Lara would work and it was not an empty one.

"Seeing as how you could do just what you say whether I tell you anything or not, I think it's best I have a bargaining chip. Besides, you know as well as I do, you wouldn't be able to take me alive."

Integra snubbed out her cigar. Lara had her on that point. Integra had been doing some digging into Lara's background as of late and had found herself wishing Croft would sign onto Hellsing's ranks. If half of what was said about her was true, then taking her alive would require calling in Alucard.

If there was one person on the planet she didn't need informed about what was happening, it was him.

"Does Granger share your sympathies? At some point, I'm apt to meet or find this woman. What happens if and when she works with us directly?"

"You're welcome to contact her on your own terms," Lara said. "I certainly won't attempt to sour her against you, although what she thinks of you and your organization on her own accord is something I won't help to buffer up either."

Integra realized she could waste an entire day bantering with this woman. Not only was it more than unproductive, it was beneath her. "Perhaps you won't mind comparing a few notes then" Integra said, sitting back in her chair, looking at the sun pool onto the carpet.

"I'm not sure what notes we have to compare," Lara said.

"Is Granger attractive?" Integra heard herself say.

A pause from Lara's end. "She has frizzy hair, freckles, and a slight gap between her front teeth."

"So no…"

"Quite the contrary," Lara said. "It all works out to something. I suppose one could call her cute."

Lara was speaking lower, as though someone might overhear. Integra thought she must be alone and this was likely one of the most secure lines she would ever talk on. Even so, Integra found herself speaking in hushed tones as well. "Would you have thought she was cute before?"

"Not like I did when I saw her. I should warn you, if you don't already know, the idol will have you after any young good looking female, not just me or Seras."

"I thought you wanted to play your cards tight to your chest," Integra said.

"I'm doing you a favor," Lara said. "I don't know how often you leave that mansion, but if you do I should think you'd want to avoid jumping the first young lady you happen across."

That was certainly true. Integra had been trying to take Lara Croft's measure since she guessed it was her who had stolen the idol. Croft was an extremely reclusive person, and little to no public info on her personality had been available. Integra had found her to be intelligent, calculating and a little cold, but Croft wasn't without honor.

"Thank you for the warning," Integra said. "How badly did you want Granger?"

Another pause, Integra thought she heard Lara take in a sharp breath. "Why do you want to know?"

"What's the harm in telling me?" Integra asked. "Do you think I'm any better off?"

Another sigh. "I was able to keep myself from forcing myself on her, but I'm glad she left when she did."

"And then what did you do?" Integra asked. "All of that desire didn't simply disappear, did it?"

"What…no, of course not," Lara said. "Where are you going with this?"

Integra wasn't sure. She hadn't intended to be asking these questions and wasn't sure why she still was. "How did you appease it? You must have appeased it somehow."

She heard Lara curse away from the phone. It seemed like Lara might hang up, but she didn't. "I took care of myself. There, happy?"

"That takes the edge off," Integra said, "but it doesn't make it go away. Am I right? No matter how many times you do it."

"No, no it doesn't," Lara said. "The only time it goes away is with another woman, and then only for so long."

"It's hard to get things done with it there all of the time," Integra said, her free hand falling between her legs to rest uneasily. "It's like a headache that won't quite go away. You can ignore it for a time, but it's persistent and maddening." Her hand had undone her pants and had traveled over her panties, applying pressure.

Lara was breathing heavily from the other end of the phone. Integra imagined what she might look like sitting wherever she was, naked with her legs spread, fingering herself as fell onto her back, clutching the phone in her free hand.

"There's no one around here," Lara said. "No one but the butler. I've managed to keep myself inside, masturbating, but every time I knock it off, it knocks off less and less. I don't know how much longer it can be managed."

An idea was formulating in Integra's mind while her hand worked her pussy, making it wetter and pushing her slowly towards an orgasm.

While thinking of Lara's breasts and what they would look like with Lara on her back, she also thought of what she might do to help her fellow noble with her problem. "I've got an idea," Integra said. "If you trust me and are up for it."

Integra could hear Lara's heavy breathing on the other end of the phone and knew she was masturbating as well. The thought made her work her hand all the harder. "I-I trust you…" Lara said, cutting off her speech abruptly. Integra thought the call might have been dropped, but could hear Lara coming loud enough to get past whatever she had done to muffle the phone.

Her own orgasm broke over her and she gritted her teeth and leaned forward on the desk for support. She rubbed hard as she came, getting the most out of the orgasm while the knuckles on the hand gripping the phone turned white. The orgasm had been intense, but he had kept quite.

"Are you still there?" Integra asked, catching her breath.

"Yes," Lara said. "I don't want to leave here in case Granger gets back with something."

"I can be where you are shortly," Integra said, wondering if her sudden goodwill and trusting attitude was really hers or something else.

"Come quickly," Lara said.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13: A Meeting of Bodies

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Sitting in her apartment's kitchen, Hermione folded the letter she had just finished reading. She let it flop onto the letter she had received a short while ago after taking the Croft case. The first had been an order from the Ministry of Magic asking her to attempt to catalogue Lara Croft's collection of artifacts. Whether she knew it or not, Lara Croft had one of the largest collections of magical artifacts in the world, for a muggle.

The Ministry didn't care for muggles possessing magic objects, but it seemed that in this case they were hesitant to steal or replace the items with fakes. At least that had been the case until the second letter, which told Hermione that the idol in question had to be neutralized and recovered quickly.

Hermione didn't know how to remove the effects of the idol, but she had cast a charm, drank a potion, and created an amulet that she believed would protect her from its influence if she got near it.

She had also discovered the likely origins of the idol. After reading about an ancient Christian splinter group made up of women who prayed to the demon Lilith, she was sure she had found the answer. The cult would meet in a secret location around a statue of Lilith, the description of which bore a resemblance to the photos Lara Croft herself had sent Hermione. The tip-off was that the assembled women reportedly held orgies around the idol as an act of worship.

Unable to find any of the sect's written rationale, Hermione had to assume they had been compelled to such acts by the idol. After the sect was broken up by the mainstream church, it moved westward into Egypt where it eventually found its way down the Nile river deeper into Africa, where Hermione guessed it had been found by archeologists and sent to England.

Not finding any documentation pertaining to removing the idol's effects, Hermione was perturbed by the letter telling her to confiscate it and to do it soon. The whole situation had her feeling like a spy, a betrayer, and not professional at all.

Looking out her kitchen window, she saw the sun was high in the sky. Although she didn't know what sort of hours Lara Croft kept, she could assume that Lara might not be in her bedroom at midday. If she apparated in her bedroom and Lara was there, she could use the pretext of wanting to tell her the origins of the idol in person. If she wasn't there, Hermione could search the house, find the idol, and remove it, depending on her magic to protect her from both it and Lara if need be.

"I feel like a thief," she told Crookshanks, her cat, who had wandered into the kitchen looking for food. Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it at a cupboard. A can of cat food rolled out onto the floor where it was captured by a can opener. Another wave of her wand and the contents of the open can flew through the air, into Crookshanks's bowl.

"I suppose it's now or never," Hermione said, standing up. She was dressed in her work clothes and went into her study where she grabbed a bag she had enchanted to dampen the idol's power once it was placed inside.

Apparating would be quieter than using the Floo network, so if Lara wasn't in her room, it wasn't likely she would hear the popping sound. Now that Hermione thought of it, it had been terribly convenient for the Croft mansion to be hooked up to the Floo network. Perhaps the Ministry had been planning something all along, and her being hired by Croft had been their chance to move. Why the Ministry had suddenly become so dainty about things, she didn't know but intended to do a bit of snooping about it later.

With Lara Croft's bedroom in her mind's eye, she apparated. The scene in front of her was soon replaced with one entirely different from that of her apartment, but not the one she had been thinking of. The mounted head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex above a brick fireplace gave her a start, but looking around she was able to see she was in some kind of exhibition room.

All around her were glass cases on waist high pillars with objects inside them. A dagger, a fragment of a meteorite, and some other objects Hermione didn't recognize. The one she did recognize sent a bolt of fear through her chest.

The idol was resting on a stand next to one of the wall shelves. Hermione gulped, expecting something to happen, but nothing did.

She was convinced that her apparating in the wrong room was the idol's work. What was worse, not only had it affected her magic, it had made the spell go beyond it's normal limits by putting her someplace she had never been. Feeling lucky she hadn't been splinched, she took the bag over to the idol and used her wand to tip it in.

She realized she had no idea where she was in the mansion. The room was windowless, finding her way out quietly would be an issue. Against her better judgment, she decided to try apparating back to her kitchen.

She cast the spell and found herself standing in front of the same fireplace she had been when she first came to the Croft manor via Floo network. Behind her was Lara Croft standing next to her bed wearing tan shorts and a black bra, looking rather surprised to see Hermione. In front of Lara was a blond, bespectacled woman wearing a military uniform that had been unbuttoned in the front.

The blond woman turned her head and looked as surprised as Lara.

"Am I interrupting?" Hermione asked, not sure of what else to say. She wanted to apparate again, but was no longer sure that was wise. The blond woman backed away from Lara without taking her eyes off Hermione.

"Not at all," Lara said. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione was vaguely aware that Integra was walking past her and stopping behind her. "Well, I have some information on the idol," she said. "It was worshipped by a cult devoted to Lilith…" Integra was close enough for Hermione to feel the woman's breath on the back of her neck. "They would get together and, you know…"

Lara stood up and walked forward, her black bra was askew over her large breasts and looked uncomfortable. Hermione wondered why she didn't simply remove it.

"What have you got in that bag?" Lara asked, stopping in front of Hermione.

Hermione looked down at her feet and felt the bag slip from her fingers, along with her wand. Her back made contact with Integra she felt something start to become taught inside her.

"You shouldn't have come here," Lara said. "What where you trying to do?"

Lara's brow had darkened, but Hermione could tell that her attempted theft of the statue was not in the front of Lara's mind. She knew how she was being looked at and it turned the tension building inside her to full blown arousal. Stiffening when she felt Integra's hands gently come to rest on her shoulders, she tried to think of an explanation for her presence.

"I had a plan to neutralize it," Hermione said, not even sure her story would be questioned later. "But it's affected my magic."

"Clearly it's grown more powerful," Integra said. She had brushed some of Hermione's hair away from her neck, exposing the skin. Hermione felt Integra's finger trail up her neck and around her ear, making everything tingle. "It may be feeding off the things it's urging us to do."

"Then perhaps we shouldn't do them," Hermione said, her eyes fluttering as she felt Integra's breath blow on her neck, followed by the tip of her tongue on her ear.

"Ha," Lara said. "That's not an option for us at this moment in time. From the look of you, I'd say you agree."

Hermione nodded and she let out a sound of protest. Integra's hands left her for a moment to remove her uniform top. "It's affected you quickly," Lara said. "We may be in a much tighter spot than we first thought."

To her horror, her fingers began to unbutton her shirt, while her feet kicked off her shoes. She let her shirt fall over her wand and the bag holding the idol, hoping in vain that it would be enough to dampen its influence.

Hermione found herself shirtless in nothing but her skirt and stockings standing in front of Lara Croft. "This is a mistake," Hermione said, feeling Integra's arms slip around her and cup her breasts. They fit easily into Integra's hands and the feeling of them being squeezed sent shivers through Hermione's ribcage.

"It was, but we'll discuss it later," Lara said, unhooking her own bra and letting her breasts fall forward. She threw the bra to the floor and ran her own hand over one of her nipples, teasing it into becoming stiff. "For now, you've made your bed, so lie in it."

Hermione moved forward, letting Integra's hands slide off her chest and around her ribs. Lying down on the bed, she could now see both women. Integra was naked, although her long blond hair ran down the back of her, framing her slightly bronzed skin like a cape. Lara had stripped down to her panties, which were black and didn't leave much to the imagination.

Having never had sex with a woman, much less two at the same time, Hermione had no idea what to do. She felt the wetness between her legs and knew she wanted something, but how she was going to get it was a blank area.

Despite the look in their eyes, both Integra and Lara seemed at a loss as to how to continue. Integra was the first to move, coming over to the bed where she climbed over Hermione on her hands and knees, her blond hair falling over them like a curtain. Integra's lips connected with Hermione's and before she knew it Integra's tongue was inside her mouth, probing the entirety of it with a methodical eagerness.

Hermione could tell Integra was a smoker. She tried to push Integra's tongue back and return the kiss, but Integra didn't let her. Not knowing what else to do, she put her palms up and over Integra's breasts, cupping them and enjoying how they moved beneath her fingers.

While Integra was kissing her, she felt Lara remove her skirt and stockings. She almost protested having her panties removed, but Integra had broken off the kiss and positioned herself so that Hermione could take one of her breasts into her mouth.

Integra moaned and lowered herself onto Hermione; she felt the heat of Integra's body radiate through her. Integra was taller than Hermione, and sucking her breast was easy as she felt Integra's pubic hair brush against her own. Hearing a drawer open and what sounded like a lid, Hermione wondered what Lara was doing.

"Who wants it first?" Lara asked.

"Here," Integra said, gripping Hermione's hair.

"Alright," Lara said.

Hermione let go of Integra's tit and nuzzled her chest before moving her face up to kiss her neck. Integra arched it, letting Hermione's lips pass over but not coming down with her own mouth. "Don't tease," Integra said.

There was a wet sound, followed by Integra's body shuddering. Her breathing became ragged as her arms wrapped around Hermione's head and held her close to her chest. Integra was moaning softly as the faint wet sound continued.

With her arms free, Hermione ran them down Integra's flexing back and over her buttocks, which she began to squeeze in time with Integra's motions. This went on for over a minute, with Integra becoming louder. "I think that's enough," Lara said.

"What?" Integra said.

"I don't want you cashing out on me before I get my turn," Lara said. "Besides, I'm the one who's had the biggest problem with this. Why don't we get Ms. Granger started a little?"

Integra let out an irritated sigh and began sucking one of Hermione's tits. Both women had begun to sweat, and Integra seemed to be enjoying the taste of Hermione's moist breast. She licked the area around the areole first before getting closer to the nipple. While Hermione was being teased with it, she felt the tip of something warm, wet and thick brush the edge of her vaginal lips.

Realizing what it was, she gripped Integra's buttocks firmly as Lara slid the dildo into her, filling her up with a warm sensation. Hermione had already been dripping wet and the dildo, slick from the lube and Integra's own fluids, slid easily in and out of her even though it was a snug fit. Lara put a twisting motion on it, making Hermione let out high pitched cries as the object glided through her.

Thinking an orgasm might return her to her senses, Hermione let her mind focus only on the sensations between her legs. If she could reach climax, she might be able to leave while Integra and Lara did what they needed to do.

Before she could, the dildo pulled out of her completely. "I've got an idea," Lara said. "It'll take care of all thee of us."

"What is it?" Integra said, rolling off Hermione and onto her back.

"This is double sided," Lara said, slapping the wet, purple dildo into the palm of her hand like a club. "We can stick it in her, then you on the other end. I'm sure you can work each other up, as I've got you both primed as it is. Meanwhile, I'll straddle her and she'll use her mouth on me."

"Alright," Integra said.

"What? Why me?" Hermione asked.

"Because I caught you stealing," Lara said. "Technically you're a burglar."

"But I…"

Lara slid the tip of the dildo into Hermione and left it there, while Integra crawled around and awkwardly arranged herself so that her legs were over Hermione's and the dildo in place. Lara had removed her panties, and had apparently trimmed her pubic hair recently.

Grabbing onto the headboard, Lara settled her pussy over Hermione's face. "I've never done this before," Hermione said.

"Hold my rear," Lara said. "Just lick me how you'd like to be licked."

Feeling the dildo begin to thrust into her, Hermione clenched and pushed back, meanwhile running her tongue over the pink mound between Lara's legs and looking up at her breasts.

Lara had been wet for a long time and her odor was pungent. Strangely, it made Hermione want to lick her harder and faster. "Get a rhythm," Lara said.

Hermione began to lick Lara's clitoris in tune with Integra's dildo thrusts. She could hear Integra's labored breathing and knew she was working to come as soon as she could. Letting the dildo go into her a little deeper, Hermione focused on having an orgasm. Lara's hips were moving easily and bearing down on her face. Hermione heard Integra's low moans become sharp, wordless shouts and her thrusts become deep, sharp and hard.

Feeling as though a bomb had gone off inside her, Hermione was forced to stop licking and moan into Lara's pussy with clenched teeth. Her own orgasm was one of the most intense she had ever experienced and she thought she might have hurt Lara's butt from squeezing it.

When it stopped, it was like the air had been let out of her. Lara was still grinding away on her face, and Hermione quickly went back to her tongue work, knowing the only way she was likely to get Lara off her was to get Lara off.

"Oh, God," Lara said. "Oh God…" Leaning hard against the headboard, Lara had her orgasm as quietly as she could.

Lara let go of the headboard and fell off Hermione onto the other side of the bed. Two full minutes passed before any of them moved. The first was Integra, who removed the dildo from herself and stood up, knees wobbling, and went to get her clothes.

Hermione pulled the dildo out, making herself shudder and left in on the bed while she moved to sit on the edge. Her main concern was getting a shirt, her skirt, the idol, and her wand. Looking to Integra, she saw that the thought had come too late. Integra had her wand.

"A witch," Integra said. "I take it the Ministry of Freaks sent you?"

"It's not like that," Hermione said. "They've got people there who could likely break the idol's curse in no time flat. If I could just…"

The sound of a pistol being chambered made Hermione's heart freeze. Lara wasn't pointing the weapon at her, but the look in her eye was cold. "If their intentions were honorable, I should think they wouldn't have to send thieves into my home to steal my property, however much I'd like to be rid of it," Lara said.

"That's not how it started," Hermione said. "I was working on finding the idol's origins when…"

"That's enough," Integra said. "I think an hour or so in Hellsing's dungeon will have us the cure for our problem."

"I don't think so," Lara said. "She'll tell us what we want to know, only she'll do it here."

"And once again, you're the only one with the source of a cure," Integra said. "I'm becoming rather annoyed with your hypocrisy."

"Point taken," Lara said. "But here are some other points for you to consider. Number one, I've got a gun. Number two, you have your own pet vampire back at your manor who is suffering under this same affliction. You can use her anytime you need to, meanwhile I'm at a disadvantage."

"I came over here as a peace offering," Integra said. "We are all under the same curse, and I'm willing to forget certain transgressions in order to see the problem resolved. Do you have a place to secure her?"

"What?" Hermione said. "You can't do this."

"Enough," Lara said. "You're going to stay here as a prisoner until further notice. Hopefully you'll come to realize that cooperation is your best bet."

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14: Booty Call

**Chapter Fourteen.**

The lid of the coffin being opened made Seras wake up. Lying on her side, she tilted her head to see who had intruded on her sleep. From how tired she felt, it couldn't have been past sunset.

It was Sir Integra. She was wearing a white bathrobe. "What is it?" Seras asked.

"Make room," Integra said, stepping over the edge of the coffin and flashing her bare thigh. Seras's eyes focused on it as Integra got in the coffin and let the lid close, encompassing them both in darkness.

"What time is it?" Seras whispered.

"Almost time for you to wake up," Integra said.

Seras could feel Integra's body heat and the softness of the robe's fabric. Seras herself had been sleeping naked except for some plain white underwear. Recent events had made wearing a lot of clothes to bed a hassle. Integra got her robe open and was nuzzling Seras's neck while playing with her breast.

"There's been a development," Integra said, nibbling at Seras's ear.

Seras slid her arms beneath Integra's robe and down towards her backside, where she gave Integra's buttocks a firm squeeze. She wanted to know what the news was, but thought it was going to have to wait. She could feel herself becoming wet and spread her legs, letting Integra put pressure on the moist patch in her panties.

Integra moved off to the side of Seras, but the coffin left little room. Seras, who's body was usually at room temperature, was enjoying the pleasant heat Integra had brought with her. She heard the sound of Integra's fingers in her mouth and then felt her wet hand slip under the elastic band of her panties. Integra's fingers entered her slit and swirled gently but firmly over her clitoris. "Promise me you'll pay attention while I do this," Integra said.

"Yes, I promise," Seras said as the sensation of her entire body being pulled into her hips began to build.

"Croft hired a witch to help her with our problem," Integra said. Seras noticed Integra was just as wet as she was after feeling her against her hip. "The witch, Hermione Granger, attempted to steal the idol claiming it was an order from the Ministry of Magic."

Seras tried to suppress a moan, but couldn't. Integra had gone from making circles with her fingers to vertical stokes.

"Seras," Integra said.

"Sorry," she said after a gasp.

"The idol's power has grown. It's at the point where it can meddle with Granger's spells. Not only has it afflicted her, but placed her in the bedroom with Croft and I. I don't need to elaborate on what happened."

Thinking of Lara and Integra in bed with one another was an idea Seras couldn't expel from her mind. She had no idea who this Hermione Granger was, but she caught herself wishing she had been in her place.

"Seras," Integra said, using more forceful strokes.

"Witch, Granger, yes," Seras said.

"Granger is being held in the Croft mansion where she can be kept under thumb until she works out a spell that will solve this. She claims she's on the right track."

The sensation of weight gathering beneath Integra's fingers hit critical mass. With a slipping feeling, it exploded, making Seras's body twitch and her legs curl up. Seras opened her mouth and began to scream, but Integra's free hand clamped over it while her occupied one went back to tracing circles.

Satisfied, Seras began breathing heavily, a habit from her mortal days. "So we wait?" she said.

"Give what I came her for," Integra said.

Wetting her fingers in her mouth, Seras shifted and placed them between Integra's legs. Her pussy was as wet as Seras's fingers and they slid in easily. Copying what Integra had done, she moved them in circles over the spot that made Integra's body respond by moving closer to Seras.

Seras gasped when Integra's mouth clamped gently over her the nipple on her left breast. Her nipple stiffened from the heat and wetness of Integra's mouth. It was pleasant, butit didn't arouse her.

Integra's legs clamped tightly around Seras's wrist while her arms wrapped around her midsection. Integra was quiet as she came, her mouth open and expelling hot blasts of air over Seras's breast with each wave.

"What do we do after this is over?" Seras asked.

"I go back to my room and you go to your patrols," Integra said. "Just kill intruders on sight this time, please."

"No, I meant after we're cured."

"Oh," Integra said, still catching her breath. "Business as usual. Think of what's happened as an occupational hazard. Look at it through the eyes of a professional."

"Okay," Seras said, wondering how that was possible.

Integra opened the lid of the coffin and stepped out, this time revealing much more than her thigh. The beast had been fed and Seras felt like going back to sleep for another hour.

"Good night," Seras said.

Looking back down at her, tying her robe, Integra said nothing. Finally she gave a nod and left.

Shutting the lid, Seras was quiet in the darkness. Lara Croft and Sir Integra didn't seem to get along. Seras understood the cause for suspicion, but having met Lara, she didn't think was entirely necessary. "I should probably do something," Seras mumbled sleepily. Their enmity would likely slow things down, she thought, and as she drifted back to full unconsciousness wondered if Integra hadn't said something about holding a witch prisoner.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15: Better than Azkaban

**Chapter Fifteen.**

The room Lara locked Hermione in wasn't uncomfortable. It was circular with no corners and made of old stone held together by mortar. Lara had moved a soft, circular bed into the center for Hermione to sleep on, complete with black silk sheets and matching pillows. There was a light in the center of the ceiling and a desk with a cushioned wheeled chair.

Lara had felt the need for Hermione to take a break from her work, and Hermione had reluctantly agreed. "This isn't personal, you know," Lara said, her finger sliding slowly into Hermione's pussy.

Hermione was naked in the center of the bed on her elbows and knees, her ass lifted into the air with Lara behind her. "I know, but still…" Hermione said as Lara added a second finger, spreading Hermione wider.

"Just be thankful we never have to see one another again after this is over," Lara said. "Those Hellsing people aren't so lucky." She worked a third finger in and began using her thumb to work Hermione's clitoris.

Moving her hips in time with Lara's hand motions, Hermione made stifled sounds as she approached orgasm. Lara could feel herself becoming wetter and she burned for relief.

She considered fingering herself, but that method wasn't working like it used to. Lara picked up the purple dildo she had set on the bed and examined it, thinking. Maybe using it on herself would be better than her fingers.

An idea occurred to her. It might make Hermione come faster and the sooner she did, the sooner she could reciprocate. Licking the dildo up one end and down the other, she slid it into her mouth and put as much saliva on it as she could.

"Relax, I'm going to try something," Lara said after taking the dildo from her mouth. Dripping with her spit, she lowered the tip and rested it on Hermione's sphincter, letting her know it was there.

Hermione flinched. "Um," she said. "Be gentle."

Slowly and with care, she slid the dildo into Hermione's asshole, eliciting louder stifled moans.

Concentrating, Lara worked the hand that was in Hermione's pussy fast and firm while she moved the dildo up and down inside of her ass slowly and carefully. Hermione's moans became short shrieks and soon turned to screams. When she hit her orgasm, Lara pulled the dildo out. Her other hand didn't let up on Hermione's pussy.

All Hermione could do was bite the silk sheet and scream. When she finished she collapsed flat onto the bed. Hermione was in no condition to do anything, leaving Lara to break down and begin fingering herself using the same slick hand she had just rubbed Hermione with.

"Gentle enough?" Lara asked, seeing Hermione finally turn over on her back.

"How would you like to go about this?" Hermione asked, still breathing hard.

Lara stopped pleasuring herself and crawled onto Hermione. She took one of her small tits into her mouth and sucked it, tasting her sweat. They had been in need of each other's services several times since Hermione's incarceration and Lara had found Hermione to be good with her tongue and with a dildo. The dildo needed cleaning, so that left Hermione's tongue.

"Lick me," Lara said, rolling off Hermione and onto her back. She used a pillow to prop her head up while Hermione positioned herself between Lara's legs.

Lara watched her head go down and her tongue flick over her clitoris. Lara put her hand on Hermione's head and gently pushed down, encouraging Hermione.

Each wet motion of Hermione's tongue over Lara's clitoris released some pressure while at the same time it increased tension, a tension that when it hit its breaking point would snap and let everything escape.

Lara made little effort to keep quiet. A moan escaped her chest and built. Soon it was a scream made erratic by her need to inhale air. As she came, she held Hermione's head down while her hips bucked and heaved.

When it was done, Lara lie on her back, ready to move in case Hermione tried to leave. Her wand was hidden, but she wasn't ready to trust the witch yet. "There was another reason I came down here," Lara said after a few moments.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to ask you if you needed more books."

"I always need more books," Hermione said. "But there's one I especially need to reference. The Book of Lilith."

"Lilith?"

"Right. Lilith was a Biblical figure said by some texts to be Adam's first wife. She wouldn't let him be on top, so she left Eden. Other texts have her in a similar light only she's a demon lesbian as well."

Lara sat up. Hermione was sitting naked on the edge of the bed, looking towards the desk. She still looked good enough to eat, but Lara didn't feel compelled to sleep with her and wouldn't for a time. "I take it you're on to something. Perhaps a possible origin for our problem?"

Hermione faced Lara. She had to work to keep her eyes locked with Hermione's and not stare at her naked chest. She quit when she realized Hermione was the one staring. "It would make sense, considering what I've found. If I can get that book I can see if there's a way of appeasing her permanently or otherwise getting rid of her. Assuming this is even what I think it is."

"And where should I look for this book?" Lara asked.

Hermione looked away. "Well that's the question, now isn't it?"

"Do you know?" Lara asked, getting off the bed.

"Maybe. Being locked up in here all day everyday is making my memory a bit fuzzy."

"I'm not setting you free," Lara said. "You'll go get your wizard friends or you'll find your wand and then you'll be gone."

"What's it going to take to get you to trust me?" Hermione asked. "For all you know I could have written a special code into those letters you made me send so no one will come and look for me."

Lara fixed her with a severe look, not having thought of that. "I might let you outside for a while, under my supervision, but you're not getting your wand. Not until I'm satisfied that you were just a patsy."

"I'll have to cast a spell to fix this you know. Will you trust me by then?"

Lara locked eyes with Hermione, expecting her to look away, but she didn't. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves," Lara said. "About the Book of Lilith, where do I look for it?"

"I want to go outside," Hermione said. "You can follow, but I'd like some fresh air."

Lara wondered how she would look on a leash with a ball gag in her mouth. "Alright. Get dressed, we'll go for a walk. When we get back you'd better start talking."

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16: Tomb Raiding

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Seras stood at attention in front of Integra's desk. Integra was frowning at her computer while holding a cigar; wisps of smoke trailed from the tip towards the ceiling. "Looks like there's a job for you," Integra said. "Croft says Granger needs something called the Book of Lilith. It's currently in the possession of a man named Jonas Rookwood."

"At the Rookwood estate? Lord Rookwood?" Seras said, recognizing the name.

"The same," Integra said. "He has a rather large collection of ancient texts. He's not well-liked amongst scholars, as he never grants anyone permission to see his collection and had battled the courts over his right to own them rather effectively."

Seras wondered what her part in this was to be. She was excited to see headway being made on their situation, and was eager for a break from her current routine. Integra also seemed glad to be making progress, as coming up with reasons to keep Alucard abroad was getting difficult.

"I take it we're stealing it?" Seras said.

Integra nodded, bringing her cigar to her lips and puffing on it, an action that held Seras entranced. "Croft says she can manage it, and would likely try it alone if she didn't think I would object, but you're going to help. It's a nighttime job."

Seras stood uneasily, thinking about the prospect ahead in further detail. "I'm not much of a sneak," Seras said. "And what if we…what if it comes over us while we're trying to get the book?"

Integra snuffed the stub of her cigar out in an ashtray and looked Seras up and down. "Take a seat, I can't concentrate with you standing there like that."

Seras sat, glad to know she wasn't the only one feeling the affects. Rarely did one of them feel it more than the other. It seemed to time itself so they were both in need and all willing to comply. "That's a risk we can take," Integra continued. "The job itself won't take too long, so if you're feeling it before you go in, it might be best to just settle it there. But, once the book is in Croft's possession, you need to remain by her side from then on."

Seras thought Lara Croft might be the type to sneak into your home and swipe one of your occult artifacts, but she wasn't sort to leave people in a situation such as this. "To make sure she and Granger don't cure themselves without curing us as well," Seras said with as little sarcasm as she could manage.

"I don't know why you're so trusting," Integra said. "Simply because a group of people are in the same leaking boat does not mean they won't kill and eat one another to survive."

"I think this is a little different," Seras said, wary about being objectionable. The personal nature of the matter had led her to be more candid with Integra than normal, but there was a limit.

"Maybe it is, but not by much," Integra said, getting up. She walked around her desk and then came towards Seras. Integra stopped in front of her and looked down. Seras could feel the desire in her, felt it stir her own arousal mechanisms and direct them towards the woman before her. Integra looked to the office door, seeing that it was locked as it normally was when this issue came up between them.

She went down on her knees in front of Seras, pushing Seras's legs apart gently. Seras leaned her head back in the chair and looked at the ceiling, meanwhile pulling her skirt up as Integra slid her panties down off her hips and out from underneath her butt.

Seras felt the fabric move over her thighs and past her knees. With her skirt up and her panties down, she spread her legs as wide as the chair would let her. Integra took off her glasses and set them on the desk, then nuzzled Seras's inner thigh, licking and kissing it.

When Integra's tongue found her clitoris, Seras stopped thinking about it. Thinking about anything beyond the moment seemed to make it take longer, and although she was getting used to these sorts of actions, she had duties to perform.

Integra moved her hands from Seras's legs and used her fingers to spread Seras open. Flattening her tongue, Integra licked slowly in upward strokes, making Seras grip the arms of the chair.

Seras looked down to see Integra remove one of her gloves, stick two of her fingers in her mouth and then use the slick tips to rub Seras's clit in a circular motion, first clockwise, then counter.

It was difficult keeping quiet, but the idea of someone, especially Walter, finding out what was going kept her silent. It made reaching orgasm take longer, but it was a fair trade.

Integra went back to using her mouth, this time she sucked on Seras's clitoris, pulling it into her mouth and rolling her tongue over it. The sensation was intense, but Seras preferred a steady tongue motion. She let her hand rest on Integra's head and soon she was back to making circles with her tongue, sending Seras into an orgasm.

Gripping the chair's arms and leaning forward, she gritted her teeth while Integra followed through with another sucking action. When it was over, she leaned back, breathing heavily out of reflex.

Seras got up and pulled her underwear on. Integra moved to take the seat, but Seras stopped her by grabbing her arm. Integra complied, a further indication that the idol had them both on the same page. Removing her gloves and tossing them in the chair, Seras stepped around behind Integra and reached her left hand around her waist. Taking her by the stomach, she pressed Integra against her.

Her right hand brushed over Integra's neck and towards her mouth, where she inserted two of her fingers for Integra to suck on. While Integra wetted Seras's fingers, she undid the button on her pants, allowing Seras to slip her wet hand down under her clothes once she released her fingers.

Seras found the moist spot she was looking for between Integra's legs and began pushing her fingers over it. As Seras rubbed, Integra breathed harder and her knees buckled. Seras pulled her in tighter and held her as though she weighed nothing.

Seras made circles over Integra's clitoris with her fingers, varying the speed and direction. Integra's breathing grew faster; most of her weight was being supported by Seras. She let her face drop forward into Integra's hair and felt the softness of it on her cheek. It smelled like cigar smoke.

Integra suddenly bent forward, letting out a sound as she tried to keep silent. Her body went limp and she reached out for the chair. Seras let her go and she sat down in it, huffing for breath. "I suppose I should stop smoking," she said, reaching into her pocket for a cigar.

"Maybe," Seras said. "About helping Lara…"

"She claims she'll e-mail me once she's worked out the details," Integra said. "If I don't see anything by tomorrow, we're both going to pay a visit."

"Both of us?"

"While you two are off getting the book, I'll be at the Croft manor keeping an eye on Granger. I've arranged for the time off, although if there's a crisis we'll have to see to it."

Seras nodded, her current plans involved laundry and a shower. "Was that all?" Seras asked. "I've got some errands to attend."

Integra searched for a lighter and was forced to get up and go to her desk. "Yes, go. I'll let you know as soon as there's something to tell you."

Seras nodded and left the room, wondering how much longer it would be before the curse was lifted.

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17: Rookwood Manor

**Chapter Seventeen.**

The Rookwood estate was located between a moor and a patch of forest. A dirt road with a sharp curve led to the estate from the main route and was fenced off. A lone guard manned the small gate but Lara bypassed him completely.

She met Seras the vampire about half a mile down the main road at an overlook. Lara had driven an SUV while Seras came in an unmarked sedan.

"Glad you could make it," Lara said with her arms crossed. "Up for some burglar work?"

Seras had chosen her blue uniform; it blended better with the darkness. Lara herself was wearing tight fitting black shorts and a black top. She had two pistols with her, but didn't expect she would need them. "Well, actually…" Seras said. "I'm more of the 'blow it all up and pick over the remains' type, but I suppose I can be sneaky."

"Just what I was hoping to hear," Lara said. She was counting on Seras's night vision to lead them through the trees, voiding her use of a flashlight or clunky night vision goggles. "I've spoken with some people who have cased this place before," she said. "There's a man at the gate which pretty much keeps out burglars looking to sack the place. We're going to go through the woods around to the back of the house."

Lara kept her hands at her sides as a car went past, hoping to look like two travelers making a pit stop. "Let's go," Seras said.

She ran across the road and Lara followed. "Alright," Lara said once they were into the trees and out of sight of the road. Lara could barely make out Seras's outline amongst the dark branches. "As I was saying, the place is lightly guarded but there's a rather good alarm system protecting it."

"How do we get past the alarms?" Seras asked.

"I know a few people who owe me favors. One of them happens to work for the company that installed the system Rookwood uses. He wasn't in a position to disable them, but he did tell me how to shut them off from the outside," Lara said. "We have to open a fuse box and flip a switch. Opening the box with tools would take all night, as it's not mean to be opened easily. You, however, can rip it open much faster."

Lara saw Seras's nod . "Alright, let's go."

"Lead the way. I can't see a damned thing."

Grabbing the back of Seras's uniform, Lara followed her through the woods directing her as best she could when she thought there was a need. Seras's night vision soon led them to the back of Rookwood Manor.

The Rookwood estate was built like a castle. There was the central house with many windows, and on each corner of the house stood a cylindrical tower, each topped with a ornate weathervane. Lara couldn't make out more than that. "There, see it," she said, pointing over Seras's shoulder. "That should be it."

What looked like a dog house squatted between some tall, thick hedges. Lara nudged Seras forward but she didn't move.

"Hang on," Seras said. "You don't…feel it, do you?"

"Not really," Lara said. "Do you?"

Seras shook her head. "I just hope it doesn't spring on us or something."

"We'll just have to focus. Go."

Seras crouched low and moved fast over the manicured lawn. When they reached the fuse box house they found it had no lid or door. Seras felt around it with her fingers and slowly pried the boards away, revealing the black metal within. Finding an edge, she crumpled it like a sardine can, and pulled. A nest of wire and switches confronted them.

"I need a light for this," Lara said, pulling out a pen light. "There we are." She flipped a switch, but nothing seemed to change.

"It worked," Seras said. "I can't hear the electrical currents anymore."

"Follow me," Lara said, slipping over the fuse house, through the hedges. Seras followed making a bit more noise, but Lara didn't hear an alarm or anyone coming so she continued down the back of the house.

Jonas Rookwood kept his library in the southwest tower. The rarer the book, the higher up it was. Lara and Seras stopped at the base of it, the ground at their feet was loose, sharp, stone. "See that window?" Lara asked, pointing up. "I need to get this hook into the sill. Normally, I'd need a compressed air gun to…"

"Say no more," Seras said, taking the hook from Lara. Letting out enough rope to make the climb, Seras took aim and threw the hook. It landed just where Lara wanted it and caught perfectly.

"If you ever leave Hellsing, I may need an assistant," Lara said.

Seras made no reply. Lara wondered just what Seras thought of her life with Hellsing, both before and after the idol. Lara herself wanted to see less of Hellsing and people from the Ministry of Magic, at least for a while.

"I might need to come down the rope fast," Lara said, "so we need to keep it down. Take this." She handed Seras a small black device. "Push that button if someone comes along. Mine will vibrate when you do and I'll pull the rope up while you hide."

"Okay," Seras said.

Lara began climbing. She reached the top and entered the tower, finding that the library was sparsely furnished, not wired for electricity, and smelled of paper preservation chemicals. Scholars could say what they liked about Rookwood, but he took care of his books.

Using her pen light, Lara searched through the shelves that lined the walls of the room. Rookwood didn't exactly use the Dewey decimal system, so it took her a moment to find her bearings. All the while she awaited the dreaded vibration at her hip that would indicate trouble.

The feeling hit her just as she spotted the Book of Lilith, next to what looked to be half of a copy of the Necronomicon. She wasn't just horny, she wanted Seras specifically. All she'd had recently was Hermione and now nothing but visions of Sera's long legs, thin hips, and large breasts flashed in her mind's eye. Lara grabbed the book and went to the window. Seras's body was a short decent away and she could practically feel her pressed up against Seras's cold frame.

When her feet hit the ground, Seras was right there, helping her collect the rope while she retrieved the hook. They worked at a frantic pace, as if on fire, and went running back down towards the gap in the hedge. Lara thought she spied a window light coming on, but didn't care. Once they were in the woods and free of being arrested for the time being, there was one thing and one thing only she had to do.

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18: If a Tree Falls

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Seras tore through the trees, snapping twigs as they scratched at her face and trampling down saplings. The trail she was leaving might cause a problem later, but she couldn't think of that now.

Unable to stand it any longer, she stopped, feeling Lara crash into her back. Seras spun and grabbed Lara by the arms, forcing her against a tree. Moving in close, she grabbed Lara's braided ponytail and pressed her lips firmly into hers, jamming her tongue into Lara's mouth.

Seras grabbed the bottom of Lara's shirt and pulled it up over her head, taking her bra with it. Letting the shirt fall to the ground, Seras cupped both of Lara's breasts and squeezed them, rubbing each nipple with her thumb. Seras put the first nipple to become erect in her mouth and sucked it, making Lara gasp.

Seras took Lara's panties down around her ankles along with her shorts. Lara spread her legs, allowing Seras to get her head in between them. Gripping Lara's hips, she ran her long, powerful tongue up from the bottom of Lara's slit to the top, where she wriggled it back and forth and in circles.

Lara, resting her hands on Seras's shoulders for support, let out a groan while her knees bent. The tang of Lara's vagina along with the smell was driving Seras mad. She used her fingers to spread her wider and lick more. Angling her neck, she thrust her tongue into Lara as deep as she could, tasting as much of her as possible.

Seras pulled her head back and looked up at Lara. "I need it," she said. "Come down here."

"Just finish, quick," Lara said.

"I wasn't asking," Seras said, pushing Lara's legs out from underneath her and catching her in her other arm. "Just get on top of me and face that direction," Seras said.

Lara managed to kick her shorts and panties off, freeing up her legs. Seras pulled up her own skirt and tore her panties off completely, not wanting to waste time. Lara positioned herself so that her pussy and ass were in Sera's face. Seras grabbed Lara's toned buttocks and resumed what she had been doing with her tongue. When she felt Lara's tongue between her own legs, she let her head fall back a moment and sighed.

Seras wanted to concentrate on her own orgasm, so she set to work trying to make Lara come as fast as she could. She had a head start and a powerful tongue, and pressed the advantage. Using her finger to spread Lara open, she licked her inside and out, varying her speeds and rhythms.

Lara stopped licking, suddenly overcome. Her buttocks began to buck up and down while Seras continued to lick. The taste of Lara in her mouth was strong. When Lara finally slowed to a stop, Seras let her head fall back as Lara dutifully resumed her end of the deal.

Closing her eyes, tasting Lara in her mouth, Seras relaxed and was soon being rocked by a surge going up her spine. Massaging Lara's buttocks, she felt herself melt into the forest floor as the tension and need was blasted from her body.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Lara said, rolling off Seras and getting her shorts back on. "Find all my clothes or else it's jail for us."

Seras's night vision came in handy once more, finding all of Lara's discarded garments. "You got the book, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Lara said.

Seras began moving through the trees with Lara hanging onto her uniform. Lara managed not to trip, and when they got near the road, Seras stopped and listened. No cars were coming, so they ran out of the woods and down the road towards their vehicles. "Follow me to my house," Lara said.

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19: Guard Duty

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Integra sat on the edge of the circular bed, one leg crossed over the other. Hermione sat in the chair near the desk Lara. Hermione knew what was likely going to happen and wasn't looking forward to it.

"We would have that book by now if I had my wand back," Hermione said. "All of this nonsense is just making things take longer."

"Perhaps," Integra said.

Hermione sighed and scratched her head. She supposed reactions like this were to be expected, considering how the Ministry had been acting in recent years. Things were getting better, but winning back trust would be difficult. She considered trying to explain that to Integra, but she didn't seem like the type to listen.

"You'll need to give me my wand eventually," she said. "What's to stop me from stunning you all and leaving once I get it?"

"For starters, I'm almost certain I can draw a gun and fire it as quickly as you can cast a spell.

Hermione was resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going to gain Integra or Lara's trust.

"It the book proves to be a false lead, what are our options?" Integra asked.

"I get help from other witches," Hermione said. "We might try an exorcism…short of that, we change our living arrangements and bury the thing."

"Is it remotely possible that its destruction would solve the problem?"

"Remotely. The consequences though…if my theory is correct, the spirit inside the idol and can act upon other people by putting pieces of itself into them. If we destroy the container, it might take total control over one or more of us." Hermione took a breath. "I think the spirit might also be the demon Lilith herself."

"I see," Integra said. "Lilith tampered with your magic before, will she even allow us to do this?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Aside from altering my spells, she seems to only be able to preoccupy us with sexual desires. If she could do more, I would think she would've taken more effective steps in stopping us by now."

Hermione wasn't completely sure on that point, but if the idol, or Lilith, had such control, there was little point in worrying about it. She saw Integra check her watch and began to wonder of Lara and Seras had succeeded.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up and walked slowly towards Integra. Her mouth had gone dry. She stopped when she felt her shins touch Integra's knees.

She felt Integra begin to undo the buttons on her shirt starting from the bottom and working her way up. Once her shirt was open, Integra didn't immediately go for her bra. Instead, she planted her lips on Hermione's stomach, just bellow her bellybutton and worked her way up, pulling Hermione in closer by the hips.

When Integra reached her bra, her hands slid up Hermione's back, beneath her shirt, and undid the hooks. The white cups fell away, exposing Hermione's breast. Integra licked one, then the other before taking the second into her mouth and sucking it.

A tingle went though Hermione's chest and she responded by running her hands around Integra's neck and sliding her hands down her collar. She rubbed Integra's neck while her breasts were sucked and nuzzled.

She pushed Integra backward and went down on the bed with her. Their lips met in a kiss, following by Integra slipping her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Integra gripped Hermione around her back and rolled so that she was on top. Sitting up and straddling her, Integra removed her own shirt along with her bra. Hermione caressed her stomach, running her hands up and over Integra's breasts, squeezing them.

Integra slid off the bed and got on her knees between Hermione's legs. Instead of pulling Hermione's skirt up, she pulled it, along with her underwear, down and off. Wearing nothing but a white, unbuttoned shirt, Hermione looked up at the ceiling as Integra went to work on her using her tongue and fingers.

She gripped the sheets hard when she came. When it was done, Integra stood and kicked off her shoes, then removed her pants. "Get up," Integra said, sliding her black underwear down.

Hermione got to her feet and was forced to her knees by Integra who grabbed her by the top of the head and guided her face where it needed to be. Integra spread her legs and held Hermione's head while she licked. Hermione was uncomfortable on her knees, and used every tongue trick she knew to make it go quicker.

When Integra's grip on her hair tightened, Hermione licked harder and pushed Integra to an orgasm. She let out a single deep moan while pushing Hermione's face into her. Once the orgasm ended, she released Hermione and sat down on the bed.

Gathering her clothes, Hermione sincerely hoped the Book of Lilith would be useful.

**To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20: The Solution

**Chapter Twenty.**

Three women sat in one of Croft Manor's many sitting rooms. It was late afternoon and the three of them were halfway through tea. Seras was wearing a pair of large sunglasses, and was drinking her tea much slower than her human companions.

Seras was tired. The daylight activity, Integra's visits to her coffin, and her normal duties were taking a toll. She set her cup of tea down and sat back in her chair. There was a slight pain over her right nipple where someone had bitten down too hard a short time ago.

Hermione Granger walked in the door dressed in a pair of Lara's shorts and one of her shirts. She was carrying a large book and a piece of note paper.

Hermione sat down in a chair by the window and placed the book and papers on a wooden table in the center of the circle formed by their chairs. "I've figured out how to get the idol's influence off us," she said. "Although we might not want to go through with it."

"Yes we do," Lara and Seras said simultaneously.

"Why wouldn't we?" Integra asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "You see, the spirit living in the idol is doing this to us partly because it lacks a body of its own. It's typical behavior of spirits. To get its influence off us, we have to give it a body of its own."

"Where can we get a body no one is using?" Seras asked.

"A corpse is the most obvious candidate," Integra said. "Aside from creating something foul, what would the consequences of giving the spirit a body be?"

Hermione's brow wrinkled, and she looked at the book and pile of papers. "Well, it wouldn't be able to spread the curse to people like it does now, so there's no worry of that." She looked at Seras. "From what I've read, I don't think it would come back as any kind of undead you would recognize, or even be undead. Other than that, I don't know how it would act or what powers it would have."

"We can't carry on like this," Lara said. "Aside from our own discomfort, it might draw other people in."

"Agreed," Integra said. "Once the corpse is ambulatory, what happens if we kill it?"

Hermione turned pale. "I don't know. The spirit might go back to the idol or into one of us." She looked at Seras again. "Based on what I know of vampire souls, it might all pour in to Seras."

Integra seemed to ponder the thought, stroking her chin and looking at Seras, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "We might be able to restrain it and work from there."

Lara clapped the arm rest of her chair with her palm. "How difficult is the ritual?"

Hermione's cheeks became red. "It's quite easy, actually," she said. "All we'll need is a…corpse, the idol, the four of us, and my wand."

"I'll prepare a room," Lara said, standing up.

"One more thing," Hermione said. All of them looked at her. "We all need to…be together…doing…"

"So we'll sit in a room for a few hours together and wait," Lara said. "What's one more time? You can cast your spell in the middle of it, can't you?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Whatever happens, it'll be over and we can get back to normal," Lara said.

Seras sighed, and stood up along with Integra. She expected to get orders on where to find a body, and wondered if her life would return to normal.

**To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21: Necromancy

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

Fortunately for them, and unfortunately for a young woman who had taken the wrong combination of medications, a body suiting their needs found its way into a London morgue within the week. Integra used her contacts to have it classified as an non-human being, and turned over to Hellsing for disposal.

Instead of burning it and scattering the ashes at a crossroads, the body was put on ice and placed in the back of a van, which Seras had to drive first to Hellsing Manor to keep up appearances, and then to Croft Manor, where she drove around back and carried the coffin, packed with ice, in a back entrance, down a flight of stairs, and into a room Lara had prepared for the ritual with Hermione's help.

The room had stone walls and a stone floor. On one end was a stone slab, where Lara set the coffin. She opened it to check the status of her cargo, and saw that all was well.

The body was lying in the ice, surrounded by an insulation blanket. Her skin was bluish in color, and there wasn't much muscle on her small, naked frame. Seras grew uneasy looking at the closed eyelids, covered by wisps of her short red hair, knowing she would soon be alive again, possessed by God only knew what.

In the middle of the room was a large, circular bed. Two lamps lit up the room, and sitting in a crate next to the stone slab was a collection of ropes and a wooden stake. No one thought whatever they were about to create was going to be a vampire, but it felt better to have it all the same.

Lara entered the room, followed by Integra. Both stopped to look at the body before binding its wrists and feet with rope. Hermione walked in as they were finishing, carrying the idol and her wand. She set the idol down on the woman's stomach without looking at her, and made her way to the bed where she sat down.

All of them took their seats on the bed and were silent, waiting for the familiar feeling to take hold of them and guide their bodies' actions.

Seras felt it first. It began between her legs and spread downward, making her shift herself to the center of the bed and lie back. As it flowed up her torso, she unbuttoned her uniform and slid it off.

She heard Hermione set her want on a stand next to the bed, and the clothes of the others brushing against their skin as they were removed. While she slipped off her bra, she felt someone's hands tug at her skirt, pulling it off. She felt Hermione's weight on her legs at she crawled up her, naked. She felt the heat coming from Hermione's living form and slid her arms up Hermione's sides, pulling her closer.

Up close, with their lips locked and tongues darting around in one another's mouths, Seras noticed how pale and tired Hermione's skin was. The idol had given her some energy, and Seras hoped the result of the spell she would soon cast wouldn't increase their troubles.

Hermione began sucking Sera's right nipple and had straddled Seras's thigh so she could grind against it. Seras felt her leg become wet and turned her head to see Integra lying reverse fashion over Lara, licking between her legs while Lara did the same for her.

Seras wetted her finger and slid them between her legs, pleasuring herself while Hermione's breathing became harder and her hip movements more forceful. Seras watched Integra's tongue lick the edges of Lara's slit before she slipped it inside, squeezing Lara's buttocks as she did so.

Hermione let out a moan and began grinding Sera's leg violently as her orgasm hit. With her free hand, she gently pushed Hermione down, after giving her a moment to rest, and held her head between her legs.

Keeping her eyes on Lara and Integra, she felt Hermione spread her thighs apart and flick her warm, wet tongue over her pussy. Seras moved one of her hands up over her own breast, and began squeezing it, while Hermione's tongue worked. She watched Lara begin an orgasm, saw Integra's grip on her rear tighten, and began coming herself.

Hermione picked her head up, her frizzy hair falling over Seras's legs. "We all have to come into contact, or it doesn't work," she said, licking her lips.

Lara rolled off Integra and into her back, where she grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her over, kissing her. Seras sat up and moved over to Lara, where moved between her legs and started to lick her pussy. She felt Integra's body shift as she moved over to Lara, and began squeezing and sucking her breasts.

Lara's taste was strong, and her keen senses picked up the faint trace of Integra's mouth on her clitoris. She slid her fingers into Lara, coating them in fluid, and used them to stimulate herself, while resuming her licking on Lara.

She saw Integra break from Lara's chest, and move out of sight around to Sera's backside. She moaned as Integra's fingers entered her and began gently massaging her, making another orgasm begin to build. Looking up over Lara's flat stomach, she saw Hermione straddle her, her buttocks supported by Lara's hands as she rocked over her face.

Seras watched Lara's breasts shake and her fingers tighten as she came again, followed by Hermione, who now reached for her wand. Integra had worked her fingers in deep, and as the orgasm exploded over Seras's body, she wasn't able to hear what Hermione said as her wand waved, making a loud popping sound in the air.

She felt like a balloon deflated, and was suddenly empty. Seras hadn't realized how stuffy her body had been until the spirit was gone and felt relived.

She heard the sound of ice shifting from across the room.

**To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22: Lilith

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

They were all on their feet, naked, looking at the coffin as the body within stirred. Integra and Lara both held the pistols they had left on the floor by the bed, and Hermione had her wand.

Hermione held her wand up, ready to cast a spell at whatever they had created. She hoped the muggles' bullets wouldn't complicate matters. As the being sat up, she felt cold. The warm pleasure from before had left her and was being forgotten in the now chilled air of the room.

The newly animated woman's skin was still blue, and her teeth were chattering. Her hands slipped their bonds easily, followed by her legs, and she climbed out of the coffin, making the four other women step backward.

Standing in front of them, her shoulders slightly bend as she shivered, she picked her head up to examine them all with white, pupiless eyes.

_Inferi,_ was all Hermione could think, even though she knew it wasn't true. Watching it shiver, she told herself it wasn't invincible.

"Who are you?" Integra asked.

She shivered more before standing upright. She gained control of the chattering and spoke. "My name is Lilith," she said. "I know all of you."

"What's the meaning of all this?" Lara asked.

Lilith kept upright, but stepped back. "I needed a body. I've been without one for so long."

"How did you become trapped in that statue?" Hermione asked.

"That's a long and forgotten story," Lilith said. "What is important is that I am free."

"You're welcome," Integra said. "But you're not leaving here without first convincing us you're not dangerous."

Lilith laughed. There was no maliciousness in it, but Hermione didn't let her wand down. "I am not dangerous," Lilith said. "Not to you anyway." Her arms crossed over her chest and she slowly began to crouch. "You have my thanks, but I can see you are no worshipers of mine," she said, tucking her head between her knees as she crouched.

"What is she doing?" Seras asked.

Lilith's form began to blur. Hermione thought it was some trick of the light, but realized her flesh was melding as it shrank. Its color became light brown and feathers sprouted over her, meanwhile the temperature in the room dropped.

Lilith had formed herself into an owl. Hermione remembered Lilith being associated with birds, along with serpents, in the texts she had studied. The owl flapped its wings and flew, as Lara and Integra fired. Their bullets either didn't hit or they passed through Lilith's body.

She flew towards the door and passed through. "Damn it," Integra said. "There's no telling what it will do."

They dressed and left the room, knowing Lilith was long gone, but looking around outside all the same. "What do we do now?" Seras asked, as they all stood on the grass behind Croft Manor, next to the van.

"As much as I'd like to throw you all off my property and never see you again, I think we have to keep in touch and find out where it went."

"Between the four of us, we should be in a good position to find it once it makes its move. Especially you," she said, looking at Hermione.

She nodded, wanting nothing more than to go back to her apartment and make up some cover story to tell the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible. "We should get right on it, then," Hermione said. "I'm going to get my things and leave."

*******

Her lie to the Ministry about her whereabouts came off easier than she expected. Witches going missing for a few days at a time was a common enough occurrence and didn't arouse suspicion. Hermione had given the idol over to the Ministry, and the case was passed to someone else. She knew the wizard working on it, and over the course of a month, plied him for information.

"Nothing has come up," Hermione said, sitting in Integra Hellsing's office a month later. Lara Croft was standing by the window behind Integra. Seras Victoria was leaning against the door. "The Ministry gets reports on all magical creature activity, and nothing that would fit Lilith as come up."

"We're not sure what it is she does," Integra said.

"We can guess," Lara said.

"Maybe she's not a threat," Seras said. "It never expressed a desire to kill anyone."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Lilith is know in ancient texts to be something of a demon. Eating children and young men…"

Seras shrugged. "Old books say lots of things about all sorts of creatures."

Hermione nodded, knowing how history could be slanted. The literature on werewolves and vampires wasn't flattering, but she had seen living proof it wasn't all as it was portrayed in books. "Maybe she really is harmless," Hermione said.

"As much as I would like to keep a tab on her, I've got more serious monsters to look after," Integra said. "Unless something comes up, I think we should forget this whole business."

"Agreed," Lara said. "No offense, but I've seen more of you all than I care to. Good day." She walked out the door, Seras stepping aside to let her pass. Hermione noticed their eyes didn't meet.

"I think I'm going to leave, too," Hermione said. "I'll let you know if something happens."

"See that you do," Integra said.

*******

Hermione vanished with a wave of her wand, leaving Seras alone with Integra. "Alucard is supposed to return tomorrow," Integra said. "I have no intention of telling about any of this."

"Neither do I," Seras said. "He'll know something happened, though."

"Only if we act awkward around one another," Integra said.

"Should we avoid one another?" Seras asked.

"On the contrary, we shouldn't alter our behavior at all. In fact, why don't we patrol the grounds together? It will put us more at ease."

Seras looked at Integra, not seeing the blue aura surrounding her. "Alright," she said. Integra's face was blank, but she could tell she was hiding discomfort. She supposed some time spent with Integra not having sex with her might make things less strange. "If you think that will work."

"I have no idea," Integra said.

She opened the door and waited for Integra to stand up and join her before walking out into the hall. "So what other awful things are kept in that room where the idol was?" Seras asked.

"It's actually quite a collection," Integra said. "Let me tell you about it."

**The end. **


End file.
